Howling to the Moon
by Reiven
Summary: Kai/Yuriy. In the aftermath of the World Championship. Kai goes to bed, only to be awakened hours later by the chilly night breeze. In his dazed state he goes to close the window and discovers a severely injured and bleeding Yuriy beside it.
1. Moonbeams

**Disclaimer**: As Usual.

**Howling to the Moon.  
****Part One: Moonbeams.**

* * *

"_Never in a million years would I have imagined Kai to be a traitor."_

_- You don't know me. How could you have imagined what I'd do_? -

Kai lay quietly in bed, his thoughts going back to the events of the World Championships; one that the Bladebreakers had won and succeeded in taking the title away from the Russian team, Neo Borg. The final match had been one of the most exciting he, and everyone present, had ever witnessed. Yuriy and Takao; two of the most talented bladers in the world giving it their all for the match that would be the deciding factor of the Championships. In the end, Takao came out the victor; with him he took Balkov and Voltaire's chance at world domination. But what would it mean for Yuriy and the others?

"_You betrayed us, Kai! What does that say for the kind of person you are?" _

He sighed, fully knowing what was probably going on at the Abbey at that very moment. They would get punished, viciously, especially Yuriy because he was the Captain and it was his chance to bring back the win to Russia, but he failed to do so. Kai could almost hear what Balkov was probably saying at that very moment. It was the same speech he gave each and every time he was about to punish one of them.

_"You had your chance, but you wasted it. You brought shame upon the name of the Abbey and upon me!"_

Shame was not something you would want Balkov to mention in a sentence directed at you. It always meant that bad things were going to happen and it did.

He brought his hand up to brush away the stray bangs that got into his eyes. Forgetting about Balkov and the Abbey for a moment, his mind wondered back to Takao. The loudmouth always had a knack of putting his foot into his mouth, but this time he had gotten to Kai in a way that he never thought possible.

_"Who can blame you, I mean, with Yuriy fluttering his pretty dark lashes, anyone would have fallen for it. I bet he's a pretty popular guy down at the Abbey, no wonder he became Captain."_

Kai frowned at the words. He always took it personally when someone insulted Yuriy, be it that he's very protective of the redhead. He was his best friend, always there for Kai when he needed it and Kai was always there for him in return. And to hear those words, implying that Yuriy slept his way to the top, made Kai lose it. He said things to Takao, harsh things, but he didn't regret them, nor would he regret them anytime soon. Takao deserved what he got and Kai could care less what profanities Takao was shouting at him right now. The only thing that mattered to him was that Yuriy was at the Abbey, going through what inhumane punishment Balkov could come up with and for once in his life … Kai wished he were there.

* * *

**End Part One. **

Short chapter. Next one will be longer.


	2. In The Moonlight

**Disclaimer**: As Usual.

**Howling to the Moon.****  
Part Two: In the Moonlight.**

* * *

Kai lay awake nearly the whole night, his mind concentrated on Yuriy. He should have told Mr. Dickinson about the goings on inside the Abbey, but he didn't. He was afraid that he would be forced to deal with his past again because for sure Mr. Dickinson would ask him what he knew and whether he spoke from experience. He should have told him, or Takao's father. They were adults and probably would know what to do. He should have told them … but he didn't...

Finally, he drifted off to sleep, his mind in conflict about his decision. A single, undetected tear rolled down his face as he realized that he claims to care about Yuriy, but the truth is he cares about himself more. With a feeling of disgust with his own selfishness, he fell into a deep slumber.

oOo

"_That was low, Takao, even for you."_

"_He's right. You shouldn't have said that, it's wasn't very nice."_

Takao squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the disapproving voices of his teammates.

Rei, Max and even Kyoujo had been exceptionally shocked when they heard those words coming out from Takao's mouth. Takao had always been known for putting his foot in his mouth, especially when it concerned people he didn't like, but this one had taken the pie from most stupid and heartless. Rei had taken the comment as a personal insult, though less that Kai. He didn't know Yuriy particularly well, but the things he had heard about him from Kai had always been good.

Takao sighed and rubbed his reddened cheek thoughtfully. His mouth had blurted out those words before his brain could register what they actually were. It seemed like slow motion from the moment the words left his lips, to him watching Kai's expression turn from shock to rage. It was unlike anything he had seen before on the face of his Captain. For the first time in his history of going face to face with Kai; he felt afraid.

Truth be told, he knew he had gone over the line with that comment. But it was too late to take it back, so Takao did the only thing he could do at the moment. He squeezed his eyes shut; ready for the impending beating he would receive from Kai. Much to his surprise and mild disappointment, none came; instead he felt a sudden sharp pain in his cheek from where Kai had slapped him, before walking away. When he thought back on it at this moment, it seemed ironic to think about Kai and associate the word slap in the same sentence.

Takao sighed sadly. Ironic as it was, that slap and Kai's silence hurt him more than any beating could have.

oOo

The chilly winds blew into the room, tousling the thick blankets that covered the still form of Kai. He shuddered as the icy temperature seeped through the material and washed over him. The coldness of Russia was different from the kind they have in Japan during winter and years of living there had succeeded in lowering his tolerance for the cold.

He groaned slightly and turned on his side, cracking an eye open to look for the source of the cold. Noticing the window that lead to the balcony wide open, he sighed exasperatedly and reluctantly pushed himself up with his elbows. Kai threw his feet over the side of the bed and out of the warm comforts of his bed; as his feet touched the cold floor, a shiver ran up his spine and he mentally cursed Takao, even though this probably had nothing to do with Takao, in Kai's mind, Takao was the bane of all the unfortunate events that befall him.

'_Damn you, Takao_,' he frowned, eyes still bleary from being awakened from such a deep slumber. Kai was never a very heavy sleeper, for the sole reason that the moment he would fall into a pleasurable sleep, something would happen that would force him to awake in a very unpleasant manner. For all Kai cared, the fates didn't exactly have a very special place for him in their heart. '_Those heartless, bastards_.'

He stumbled across the hall, eager to get the action done and get back under the warm covers. He noted that the wind seemed to be picking up speed the closer he got to the window. '_Weird_,' he thought, but was unable to dwell on the fact further when a sudden gust blew into the room, almost causing Kai to topple over from the impact. He shivered slightly, brushing the snow from his clothes and rushed to bolt the windows shut.

"Just my luck," he whispered to himself as he grabbed a table cloth that was nearest to him and tried to wipe the cold snow off of him before it soaked into his shirt. He managed the feat, barely, but it didn't matter much to Kai. He just shrugged his shoulders and turned on his heels. "Humph … I wonder what else could happen to me tonight. Great, now I'm talking to myself. Tomorrow, I swear I'm going to catch the first flight out of here and away from that idiot, Tak –" his eyes widened when he felt his foot slip in a puddle of water. He threw his hands out to grab hold of something, anything to stop him from falling hard on his backside, but failed.

There was a loud thump resounding in the room as his fell back first onto the cold, hard and wet floor. He twitched as his eyes scanned the surface of the ceiling, "I had to ask, didn't I?"

He painfully pushed himself up and walked slowly towards the bathroom to get changed. He didn't want to go to sleep in wet clothes … that would just be stupid. In reaching the bathroom, the hurriedly pulled his shirt over his head and threw it into the corner of the bathroom, not bothering to look over it first. He raised his hands up to rub the sleep out of his eyes and brush his wild bangs away from his face.

Kai walked over to the sink, and began rummaging inside the medicine kit hanging over it for something for his head. Finally he grabbed a bottle of aspirin and closed the flap. What he saw in the mirror, made the aspirin bottle drop out of his hands and fall to the floor, smashing into a thousand little pieces of glass. He stared back at his reflection, eyes wide as he saw his face covered in blood. It smeared on his cheek and was in his hair, dying it a purplish colour. His jaw dropped open as he realized that what he had slipped in out there was not a puddle of water, it was a puddle of blood. Someone's blood … someone who had left the window open when they came in.

Kai rushed back outside with thinking twice, the pieces of glass cutting into his feet, leaving a small trail of bloody footprints of the floor as he ran back towards the window. He stopped near the light switch and flicked it on. The room brightened and Kai's eyes scanned around, his eyes finally falling on a slumped figure that sat against the wall beside the window.

His breath caught in his throat as he gasped out, "Yuriy …"

* * *

**End Part Two.**

Not that long. But I was left with two choices. One, write a long chapter or two, write a short chapter but include the first appearance of Yuriy. I just had to go with the latter. Don't you agree?


	3. Two Moons

**Disclaimer**: As Usual™.

I have decided that I can't write chapters of this story too long, it'll lose its edge. But I promise too keep them laced with Angst and YuriyKai lovin':D

**Howling to the Moon.****  
Part Three: Two Moons.**

* * *

"_Yuriy …_" Kai whispered as his eyes scanned the broken and beaten figure that lay in front of him. His body seemed frozen by the shock of finding his friend in such a state, but the shock didn't last long; he moved forward, heart thumping wildly in his chest with worry of what he may discover, or may not discover for that matter. Cold sweat of fear beaded on his forehead as he rushed to Yuriy's side, "_Yuriy_!"

That was the only word his mouth could form as his hands frantically search Yuriy's neck and wrist for a pulse.

Kai let out a sight of relief when he felt a light thump beneath his fingers. Yuriy was alive … but not for long if Kai didn't do something about it. His hand reached up to brush back the bangs that covered the redhead's face, only to find his features unrecognizable beneath the amount of blood that caked his face and neck. It still dripped onto the floor, and onto Kai's hand.

Not willing to dwell on it any longer than he had too, he reached his left arm under the other boy's knees and his right arm behind his back and his hand gripped his shoulder tightly. With a grunt, Kai took to his feet, cradling Yuriy protectively against his chest as he walked towards his bed.

'_Hang on, Yuriy …_' Kai looked down at the unconscious boy in his arms. He stopped beside the bed, lowering Yuriy slowly and gently onto the warm and comfortable mattress.

After making sure that Yuriy was comfortable and secure on the bed, he rushed back to the bathroom to retrieve some cloth and warm water to clean his wounds. His actions dead set on getting the best aid to his friend as soon as possible, like the way it used to be back at the Abbey. Thoughts of calling one of the others never even crossed his mind.

"Damnit!" Kai cursed, unable to find any kind of material that would be suitable enough to use as a bandage, suddenly, his eyes were drawn to the scarf he had absentmindedly discarded earlier that day. He grabbed it and threw it over his shoulders, hands holding tightly a basin of warm and sterile water, he walked back to the injured boy's side.

He put the blue basin on the nightstand and dipped a small face towel into the water. Kai gently dabbed Yuriy's bloodied face, careful as to not aggravate his injuries further; his hand moved downwards to unbutton the orange jumpsuit he wore, only to discover that it was not buttoned to begin with. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the new discovery, his mind wondered to the question as to how Yuriy got there in the first place with the injures he suffered.

Kai shrugged it off, turning back to the more important task at hand. He slipped his arm under the redhead's neck and gently lifted his upper body up as his other moved to pry the clothed off of him, so that he could inspect the extent of his wounds further. When the shirt came off, Kai gasped.

Yuriy's once flawless skin was now completely black and blue. His abdomen had an inch deep gash in it and his chest was just a chessboard of whip lashed.

Kai absentmindedly reached his hand to stroke Yuriy's, his eyes resting on the pained and sweaty features of the boy.

"Oh, Yuriy …" Kai whispered into his ear, "Don't die …" he leaned his forehead to touch the redhead's own.

The stillness of the room would have been deafening if the ragged breathing of the injured boy didn't break it. Kai felt his breath on his cheek and squeezed his eyes shut, guilt welding up inside him as he thought about what he could do to help ease the suffering of his friend.

"… _Kai_ …"

Kai snapped his eyes open, only to stare back into a pair of pained, icy-blue ones, "Yuriy …" Kai could barely hold back a tinge of relief from seeping into his voice.

"… What … happened," Yuriy asked, his voice wavering under the amount of pain that was shooting through his body at that moment.

"Don't worry about that now," Kai assured him, "Just relax. I'll take care of you."

"Kai …" Yuriy's voice trailed off as he found himself being consumed by the darkness once again.

Kai stared at him for a long second. Before deciding that he could finish cleaning Yuriy's wounds before the boy awoke once again and would be in a lot more pain.

**oOo**

"What do you mean 'he's gone'?" Balkov growled at the person standing in front of him, "He cannot be gone! There is no way out of this Abbey unless it has been authorized by me!"

"F-Forgive me, D-Director … But he s-seemed to have disappeared-"

"How could he have just disappeared? What happened?"

"I'm not s-sure, s-sir. We di-didn't see anything, sir. There was a strong gush of snow and then he was just … gone."

"You fool!" Balkov backhanded him across the face; "A person doesn't just disappear in a gust of sno …" he trailed off, a thought struck him, "Snow. That would mean …" his expression turned to one of rage and he turned on his heels and stomped down the opposite direction. '_He's going to pay_!'

**oOo**

Kai worked frantically, but at the same time, gently, nonstop. And hour passed, then two but he didn't notice, his attention directed solely on cleaning and bandaging Yuriy's wounds. Sweat dripped down the side of his face, which he brushed away with the back of his left hand. His blood covered had leaving a trace on his white cheek, but he paid no attention to it.

Once he was done, he leaned back against the footboard of the bed, catching his breath and looking over Yuriy's unconscious body. Although his body had been tortured to it's breaking point and quite possible, his mind as well, Yuriy still did look serene when he slept. No one outside could have even guessed that underneath that calm façade, an unknown beast was haunting his mind, and would continue haunting him.

Kai crawled on his hand and knees closer to him, leaning his face apart from the other boy's own. He wiped his hand on the back of his pants, not caring if the stain left would never come out and reached it over to stroke Yuriy's cheek gently and a bit … lovingly. Without the layers of blood that smearing his face, Yuriy was indeed a beautiful specimen.

Kai had always know where his heart belonged to. That was why he was never bothered by the hoards of fangirls that followed his every move (a point, which would be the favourite topic conversation of Takao's). Kai had discovered from very young that where boys his age ogled and drooled at the sight of a pretty girl, his attention was more attracted by the sight of a pretty guy. He never knew that the fact would make him an outcast of society, nor did he really care. He loved boys, and if that fact didn't sit well with people, then they could just shove it.

His mind returned to the present as he looked into Yuriy's face, eager for the boy to open his eyes and look back at him with those crystal blue orbs, so different from Kai's own, and yet, he felt that they complemented each other. Just like Yuriy complemented him.

He did not notice when his eyes started to droop and his right hand unconsciously moving under Yuriy's shoulder, while his left thrown over his chest. Kai lay down next to the redhead, pulling him closer to his chest, "I know … I've always loved you … Yuriy," He whispered into Yuriy's ear just before he too was pulled into darkness.

Unbeknownst to Kai, a lone tear escaped the confines of Yuriy's closed eyes and rolled down his face before dissipating into the pillow. Quickly as it came, it was gone.

* * *

**End Part Three.**

I know, I know. Short, but hopefully, enough of YuriyKai-ness. I didn't want to rush it so it seemed unbelievable, so I'll take it slow and steady.

Review.


	4. Goodbye, Mr Moon

**Disclaimer:** As Usual™

**Howling to the Moon.****  
Part Four: Goodbye, Mr. Moon.**

* * *

The sun rose slowly above the horizon, casting an illuminating light over the plain. The people of Russia, one by one were awakened from their slumber, ready for the start of a whole new day. In a large building located in the middle of town, six teenagers slept on, oblivious to the hectic lifestyles of the people around them.

**o-o**

Two golden eyes cracked open as the light of the morning burst in through the think curtains and started looking around at the surroundings, momentarily confused as to their location.

Rei and the Bladebreakers had been in Russia for five days, including the three days of the tournament, but that didn't change the fact that every morning he would wake up wondering where the heck he was. The cold didn't help much either, and that was exactly what Russia was: cold and damp. Rei, being a Neko-Jin, was not and never will be a fan of dampness, he never minded coolness, but Russia was just downright freezing and overwhelming cold made Rei a very cranky Neko-Jin.

He sneezed and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt, "It's so cold," he muttered before pulling the thick blanket up to his nose. Now that he mentioned it, his throat was a little sore and his forehead felt a bit warmer that usual, "Great, getting sick is just what I need," he didn't move from the spot on his bed for almost half an hour, feeling comfortable in the warmth that his own body heat had channeled into the mattress and the blanket. Quite frankly, Rei didn't want to move and probably would not move until Takao and Kai had to drag his decomposing carcass from beneath the covers.

Speaking of Takao and Kai, Rei wondered how the rest of the day would go. Takao had royally put his foot in his mouth last night, and Rei was quite surprised that Kai hadn't beat the crap out of Takao right there where he stood. In fact, Rei could have easily said that he almost dropped dead right there from shock. Just a slap and that was it … so unlike Kai. But now that Rei thought about it, perhaps that slap would have hurt even more than a beating would ever have.

Whatever it was, Rei decided to worry about it another time, right now he'd rather not think about anything and just relish in the warm comforts that the bed provided.

While in the master bedroom next door, which Takao was sharing with Kenny and Max, the boy in question was snoring away, lost in what seemed to be a pleasant dream. He was blissfully unaware to anything being said about him, nor did he realize the fact that just across the hall, the very same person he disliked and had just insulted the night before was currently sleeping in the arms of his Captain.

**o-o**

The entire room was eloped by darkness, the only present light source was the thin reflection of light coming from the crack at the bottom of the bathroom door. Kai had forgotten to turn off the light that night. It wasn't unexpected, though, he had more important issues to think about, and the very same issue was currently snuggled comfortably in his arms, his bruised chest rising and falling with every breath.

Kai subconsciously wrapped his arms tighter around the redhead, his forehead touching Yuriy's temple, while the boy's face was half turned towards him; both sound asleep.

All of a sudden, Kai stirred lightly from his position, his eyes opened into slits. Groaning, he gently pried his right arms out from beneath Yuriy's shoulder, careful as to not rouse the teen. After a few seconds of gently nudging and pulling, he managed to get his arm free and started massaging it with his left hand, eager for the tingle to subside so that he could regain the feeling in his arm. He didn't like sleeping in one position for too long, because it stopped the blood flow and made him ache all over. But reminded himself that Yuriy would probably be in more pain and discomfort than him and didn't think about it anymore.

He cast his eyes over to the still unconscious boy, taking in his beaten and bloody image. Kai had managed to wipe off most of the blood from his face and chest, but in the darkness while you're still half asleep, it's pretty hard to be precise. The slate haired boy reached his left arm over and brushed Yuriy's stray bangs away from his face, like he had done so many times before. It never stayed that way for long though, those bangs would just fall back down no matter how many time Kai brushed them away. It didn't mean Kai didn't like doing it anyway.

The truth was, Kai had always liked Yuriy and everything that was associated with him. His hair, his clothes, and the way he carried himself. The way the tone of his voice drops when he's angry, because Yuriy never got violent angry. He was more the calm, dangerous angry. One of the things that drew Kai to him was the fact that he never seemed to lose control. The only time Kai had seen Yuriy lose it was during the match with Takao.

Yuriy was like a wolf. No … Yuriy was a wolf. That was why Wolborg was created in the first place. The scared beasts used by members of the Neo Borg were created with essences of their masters injected into them. That's why they worked so well together, the reason why they were so in tuned with each other.

As opposed to popular belief, Yuriy didn't get Wolborg because he was the sacred spirit of a wolf. On the contrary: Wolborg became what he is because Yuriy _is_ a wolf.

Kai chased the thoughts of Takao and wolves out of his head. For one thing, he would rather not think about that loud mouth any more than he was forced to during the Bladebreakers prime. Since the tournament is over, they aren't technically a team anymore. Secondly, he would rather concentrate on Yuriy than let his mind wonder off to unimportant things.

Speaking of the teen, Kai returned his attention to him and was torn between letting him rest further, and waking him up so he could eat or at least drink something to regain his strength. Perhaps inquire him further about his injuries. Kai could only do as much as his eyes could see and they didn't really see much.

Kai sighed and decided on the second option. He leaned on his elbow and whispered to the redhead. "Yuriy," he used his left hand and shook his shoulder lightly, hoping that the action would be enough to wake him. It didn't, so he took a deep breath and said a little louder, "Yuriy, wake up," he was now hovering over Yuriy, staring intently at his face, "Hey, Ivanov, fangirls have made it past the front guard and are headed towards your room," Kai mentally smirked, if that couldn't arouse the teen, then he didn't know what could.

Yuriy had somewhat … fear of young girls obsessing over him. He never used to mind the attention and adoring, however it just takes one incident of being overwhelmed by a hoard of screaming and rabid teenage girls to completely change that.

Just as Kai had expected, Yuriy's eyelashes fluttered, his eye's attempting to look around from underneath his closed lids. Kai watched helplessly when his eyebrows narrowed suddenly, and his hand grasped the sheets of the bed tightly. Yuriy grimaced in pain as sweat beaded on his forehead.

Kai rushed to comfort the distressed Yuriy, "Yuriy, it's Kai," he said in a soothing voice, his hand stroking his hair gently and the other grabbed Yuriy's own; using his thumb, he massaged the back of Yuriy's hand comfortingly, "It's okay … you're safe."

Perhaps it was hearing Kai's soothing voice telling him that everything was fine, or maybe the warm touch of Kai's hand on Yuriy's body that made him feel a lot better and safer. Whatever it was, Yuriy forced himself to open his eyes.

Kai felt relieved when he saw Yuriy's thick, dark lashed flutter open and was met with the sight of the familiar icy-blue orbs.

"Kai …" Yuriy's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yuriy, you're awake," Kai mentally smacked himself for that obvious comment.

"You're … kidding," Yuriy said weakly, but the sarcastic undertone was ever present. His throat felt extremely dry and his body ached all over, the last thing he wanted to do was start coughing, but that's just what happened.

Kai quickly lifted him up, rubbing his back as he was caught in a second coughing fit, "It's alright, Yuriy, I'll get you a glass of water."

"N-No …" he said when the coughing subsided, "Don't … leave," he rasped out, somewhat urgently before the coughing started again, making his gasp for breath in between.

"Calm down," Kai pulled him closer, "I'll stay, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere," he leaned his forehead against Yuriys'.

"Good …" he exhaled soundly, his chest and throat feeling as if someone had taken a hot poker iron to them, "where?" he asked suddenly, realizing that he was not in the Abbey anymore.

"You're at our hotel," Kai assured him, "I found you last night by the window."

"How?" he coughed.

"I don't know," Kai looked away thoughtfully, "The window was open when I woke up," he started, "I went to close it and slipped in a puddle of water, which turned out to be your blood. I went back and found you unconscious near the window. I don't know how you got there, what with the amount of injuries you had suffered."

"Was it … cold?"

"Quite, why?"

Yuriy gave a weak smile and looked straight into Kai's eyes, "… Wolborg …" he mouthed, feeling to weak to actually talk.

Kai eyes shone with realization, "I guess you're right," he chuckled, "With all the time I've felt just how cold Wolborg can be if he wants, I should have thought of that."

Yuriy just nodded slowly. He felt himself slowly being pulled back into the darkness, "Kai …" he said suddenly, "… I feel … dirty."

Kai's eyes widened considerably at that comment. Had Yuriy known that Kai held him during his sleep? Perhaps he had woken up suddenly and found himself in Kai's arms. He felt his heart shatter at the realization that Yuriy felt dirty because Kai's touch, "Why?" he dared to ask, feeling a choking tightness in his throat.

Yuriy swallowed, "My hair … body … blood. It feels … itchy," he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I want … a shower."

As soon as the blinding pain in his heart the weight of the burden that had fallen of his shoulder came, it was gone and it took every inch of Kai's self control not to grin from ear to ear, "Ah," he said simply, not able to mutter another word in case he would end up persecuting himself and his feelings, "You should rest now, I'll take you to the bathroom when you wake up."

"Okay …" he spared Kai a fleeting smile before drifting off into slumber.

Kai just watched on as Yuriy's eyes closed and he fell asleep once again. Feeling his heart lighter than it had been in a long time, he exhaled and leaned back on the bed, watching over the injured redhead. However, in a little corner of his mind, he was very looking forward to being the part where he would have to bath his younger friend, and quite possibly … object of affection.

* * *

**End Part Four.**

I, personally, can't wait to write the bathroom part :D Hope the character's aren't too OOC, though. Just so you know, this story's going to be pure Shounen-Fluff ;D

Review.


	5. Mooning You

**Disclaimer**: As Usual™

Okay, this would probably be more of a filler chapter, or not … _someone_ will end up feeling about two inches tall by the end. On another note, Kai is somewhat, abnormally perverted in this chapter.

_Baifuzu: _White Tigers.

**Howling to the Moon.****  
Part Five: Mooning You.**

* * *

Kai hadn't realized when exactly had he drifted off into slumber land; perhaps it was sometime when he was keeping a close eye on Yuriy's sleeping form. Maybe it had been during his uncharacteristic imagining of Yuriy in the bathtub, he, himself holding a soft towel and gently scrubbing the blood off his body, whenever it was, the next thing he realized was someone knocking on the door to his room and calling out his name a tad too loud for his liking.

"What?" he answered rather grumpily.

"We're all going to breakfast. Do you want to come?" The muffled voice sounded from the door, Kai recognized it as being Max's.

"No," he answered simply, eager for Max to leave so that he wouldn't disturb Yuriy.

"Okay then, do you want us to bring you back something?"

"No …" he said and added a 'thanks' as an afterthought.

"Kay."

He head Max's light foot steps leading away from the door and sighed, looking over to Yuriy's still form, relieved to find him undisturbed. Any further thoughts concerning Yuriy, Max or bathtubs was interrupted by a growl from his stomach, only then did he realize that he was quite hungry, having not eaten anything since breakfast the day before.

Kai regretted not asking Max to get him something to eat but it was to late for that. Anyway, he wouldn't leave Yuriy in that state even if he were on the verge of starving to death, so he would just have to fight it through like he used to do in the Abbey before.

'_Probably should get him a glass of water for when he wakes up_,' he decided and took to his feet. Kai walked over to the bathroom, fetching one of the glasses on the sink. Filling it with crystal clear water from the tap, he walked back to the bed. The glass was placed on the night table next to the bed as Kai proceeded to pick up Yuriy's clothes he had chucked carelessly onto the floor in his haste.

It was about an hour later, Kai was halfway though cleaning up the blood on the floor that he heard Yuriy start to stir, groaning uncomfortably and calling out his name. He left the bloodstained cloth on the floor and rushed to the bed.

"Yuriy," Kai hovered over him and stroked his hair back.

Slowly, Yuriy cracked his eyes open. He took one look at Kai and sighed in relief.

"Bad dream?"

The redhead just nodded his head.

"Do you want me to stay here?" Kai got down onto his knees and leaned closer to him.

"… Yes …" he whispered, turning to look Kai in the eye, "… Shower?" he said with half-hearted smirk.

"Sure. C'mon," he slipped his hand behind Yuriy's back and lifted him into a sitting position, careful as to not cause any of his wounds to tear open again, "Do you want me to carry you?"

Yuriy gave a weak chuckle, but ended up in another coughing fit, "No …" he muttered after awhile, "Just … help …" he took a painful, shuddering breath.

"Maybe you should see a doctor," his looked worriedly at the younger teen before him, "You could have some internal bleeding."

Yuriy just shook his head, "No … Boris," he rasped out, "He'll … know."

Kai nodded in understanding, "Well, I'll help you to the bathroom."

Yuriy slipped his legs over the edge of the bed and slowly pushed himself up. Barely able to stand and without Kai's arms encircling him, holding him upright, he probably would have fallen over. Then they began the slow and agonizing journey across the room, towards the bathroom.

**o-o-o-o**

"Let's eat!" Takao declared as he held his weapons of dine and devour high above his head.

Rei sweat-dropped as he watched his teammates' antics. He shared a look with Max for a brief moment and turned back to the chomping Takao. Shaking his head ruefully, he sniffled.

Max looked over at Rei who was massaging his temple with his thumb, "You okay, Rei?"

Rei looked up at Max, his eyes slightly glazed over, "Yeah, just … feeling a little under the weather … the cold, cold weather," he sneezed.

"Aha," Max nodded, "Might be a good idea for you to go back to be after this, we don't want you to get any sicker."

Rei just nodded his head in agreement, wondering for a moment as to why the heck he was there in the first place. He was originally wholeheartedly intent on staying in bed the whole day. Glancing over to where Takao was violently chomping down on his food, it came to him; "Breakfast is really delicious, isn't it?" he exclaimed suddenly getting the attention of the others, "I bet it would taste a whole lot better without a side of overwhelming guilt, what say you, Max?" he looked pointedly at the blonde.

Ah, yes. Upon hearing that Takao was going to breakfast, no hint of guilt in his aura, Rei was dead-set on making him feel guilty, even if it was the last thing he did.

"Too true, too true," Max nodded, not meeting Takao's eye, "That darn guilt just leaves a very bitter after taste, right, Chief?" he looked at the shortest member of their team.

"Err … r-right, Max," the bespectacled boy stuttered.

Takao, with a spoon full of egg still half sticking out of his mouth, looked around at his team, neither one seemed to want to make eye contact, "Okay, what's going on here?" he looked at them with half-moon eyes, "If you guys have something to say then just up and say it to my face."

"Oh, I don't know, Takao," Rei held a hand up to him chin in mock pondering, his voice sounded rather nasally because of his stuffy nose, "Perhaps it's the fact that we're all sitting here watching you stuff your mouth with everything but the kitchen sink, and wondering what Kai's doing in his room … all alone …" he added with a dramatic effect, "hungry … alone … insulted … cold and in the dark; he probably has a sore palm too. While _you_, don't seem to be showing any sign of regret or guilt. Don't you find that a little … heartless?"

"What for?" he huffed, "For Yuriy the Biovolt jerk? Why should I? He's the one who stole our Bit-Beasts. Him and his people put you in the hospital, Rei, and you can just forget it like that? I'm not like you Rei, I can't forgive him that easily because of the things he did to us."

"Kai's the one who stole the Bit-Beasts, he destroyed the All Starz and the Baifuzu's Blades in the process. You forgave him," Rei reminded him.

"That's different …" Takao trailed off.

"How is it different; because you know Kai? I find that more than a little biased, Takao," Rei frowned at him.

"What about you, Rei? Are you telling me that you've forgiven them for everything they've done? They turned Kai against us, his friends, and you can just sit there looking all high and mighty and tell me that you don't feel even a little bit angry when people mention them."

"Yes," he said simply, "I won't say I approve of their code of conduct and maybe I won't put them on the top of my buddy list but I can assure you that I don't feel any hate when the Neo Borg are concerned. You know why that is, Takao?" when Takao grudgingly shook his head, Rei continued, "That's because underneath all that hostility, they're just Bladers like us. For all we know, it could have been Max as Captain of the Neo Borg," he looked over in time to see Max drown his potatoes in mustard, "Or not … but the point it-"

"Argh, fine!" Takao interrupted him, standing up abruptly and stalking off.

Rei vaguely heard him whining about Neko-Jins and their nobility, he was sure he heard a few 'blegh's' then as well. Sharing a look with a grinning Max who gave him a thumbs up, Rei smirked and watched with amusement as Takao bumped into a couple of people in his anger and accidentally walking into the glass door before he made it safely out the door. Or so they thought, until they heard a few muffled Japanese curses floating though the air.

The plan was complete, and now the only thing left to do was get back to the room and snuggle up once again in his warm and comfy bed.

**o-o-o-o**

The journey was a slow and painful one. By the time Yuriy reached the bathroom, he sure that one of his limbs had just about (perhaps had already) fallen off, but managed to hide it. It wasn't worth getting Kai even more worried than he already was. Yuriy thought Kai looked cute when he was worried, but it wasn't worth making him troubled over that, and the fact that Kai was just about a closet obsessive-compulsive made him more prone to heart-attacks.

Yuriy might be the leader of the Neo Borg, fearless and dangerous, but that doesn't mean he didn't like being cuddled and fussed over once and awhile; especially by Kai.

As opposed to Kai, Yuriy had, throughout the years, been quite open about his sexual preference. Maybe it's because he lived in an Abbey full of boys, and a large percent of the population had, still have and probably will have a crush on him. He did enjoy the attention and the title of being one of the sexiest boys at the Abbey (and one of the ten hottest celebrities under eighteen in Russia), did more than inflate his ego by a tad.

Kai had left the Abbey about five years after he first stepped foot there and Yuriy would be lying if he said that he didn't feel even a little bit upset after that. He was never sure why it was, but many things about Kai were intriguing to him, even Kai himself was a mystery. He came in one day and made himself perfectly comfortable with everything, as if he had always been there. At first there had been some animosity among the Abbey boys and Kai, but it slowly turned into respect when they saw just how well Kai was able to take care of himself. Yuriy was never one of that crowd, he normally just stood to the side, silently studying the slate haired boy, admiring him from a distance.

He would never forget the first encounter he had with Kai back then. The boy had just marched up to him one day, demanding a battle (which Yuriy won, of course) and since then, they've been having more or less a 'love to hate you, but more love than hate' type of relationship in the eyes of the crowd. They had on occasions, spent nights in each other's room without the knowledge of Balkov and taken care of one another after being punished.

Kai was like a brother Yuriy never had, or maybe he had, but couldn't remember. He knew nothing of his family, but that didn't matter to him, the Neo Borg was his family now.

"Are you okay?"

He was brought out of reverie by Kai's concerned voice, "Y-Yeah … lamenting," he sighed and placed his right hand on the wall for support. His left arm was circled around Kai's shoulder as the other boy's arm held him upright by the waist. He exhaled in relief when Kai lowered him slowly onto the side of the bathtub, where he sat for awhile, regaining his strength.

For someone as energetic as Yuriy who always on the move or doing something, having to depend on someone for even a simple task as walking from point A to B was frustrating; not to mention just feeling the strength being drained out of you by the litre. His body ached from head to toe. His insides felt like someone had cut them out, stuffed it in a blender and stuffed it back in him after finishing the task of putting his head in the dryer and setting it to spin-dry. In short: Yuriy felt really, really crappy.

"Oh," Kai smirked, "Just give me a second and I'll set up the bath. Don't fall backwards, ne?"

Yuriy only managed a weak snicker and a nod at Kai's comment. Unbeknownst to him, Kai was having mildly erotic thoughts running though his head at that moment, not like Yuriy would believe it anyway, he was the one known to be flirty and perverted.

'_Bathing Yuriy,_' Kai though gleefully.

Yuriy never liked depending on people, but Kai was the sole exception, '_Being bathed by Kai_,' he snickered, '_I bet a lot of Fangirls would sell their souls to see that._'

**o-o-o-o**

"Damn Rei and his goody-goodness," Takao fumed as he stomped all the way up to their hotel room, "Taking sides with that jerk and all his cronies. If I didn't know better, I would think Rei has a thing for Yuriy," he huffed. He rounded the corner and treaded heavily straight towards the door of their room; when he reached the destination, he threw in the door with all his might, fortunately, it was not strong enough to be heard all the way in Kai's room (especially with Kai's attention focused elsewhere).

He looked around at the empty surrounding and walked up to Kai's door. Takao took a deep breath and thought about what he was going to say to Kai when he opened the door_, ' 'Sorry, Kai' – no … too ordinary. 'Kai … I didn't mean what I said – actually I do, but it was Rei who made me come up here, I didn't want to' – no, too honest. 'Kai …' ah, to heck with it, I'll just see what comes up,'_ he shrugged his shoulders and raised his balled fist to knock on the door. The last thing he wanted to do was walk in on Kai, naked.

His fist was inches from the door when he heard it, voices. Two voices to be more specific, he knew one of them belonged to Kai, the other one sounded familiar but he just couldn't place it. Curiosity got the best of him, causing him to slowly push the door open while trying not to get caught by Kai or his companion. He peeked in just in time to see Kai's behind disappear into the bathroom.

'_Who?_' he raised an eyebrow and pushed the door open further, he tiptoed in, careful not to make a sound and alert either of them, he would really be dead then. Takao closed the door gently behind him and got on all fours before crawling towards the rail of the bathroom door. He peeked in, noticing Kai sitting on the edge of the tub. There was someone else inside it, but Kai's back was obscuring his view and he couldn't make out whom it was. Both people had their backs to him, good thing too, with the way Takao was peeking in, even a blind man could have spotted him.

He furrowed his eyebrows and strained his eyes too look past Kai, or it seemed, look through him. After a whole minute of intense staring, he was about to give up, then Kai stood up, walking to the sink to fetch something. Then only did Takao see … red hair. Familiar red hair of someone he wouldn't expect seeing in Kai's room, ever.

"Yuriy," his eyes widened when he unconsciously whispered the name aloud and say Yuriy's head turning to look at Kai. He quickly shot out of view, holding his breath.

"Yes?"

Takao heard Yuriy mutter and looked over to see Kai casting his eyes towards the redhead.

"What?"

"Didn't … you call me?"

"No."

"Strange …"

He sighed in relief when Yuriy trailed off. But at the same time, he wondered why Yuriy sounded so … weak, and unlike the way he did just days before, '_Come to think of it, what was Yuriy doing here in the first place?_' he dared to peek back into the room, only then did he notice all the wounds on the redhead's back, and traces of blood smeared across the white marble surface of the tub.

Yuriy face was turned towards Kai and Takao could see all the scratches on his cheeks and neck. Not to mention that his skin looked abnormally pale, even when compared to his normally pale complexion. In Takao's opinion, he looked like the living dead.

All of a sudden, the realization of the situation came back to hit him like a tonne of bricks making look away. Guilt welling up inside of him for the first time that day. What he had said about Yuriy that night … needless to say, Takao felt two inches tall at that very moment.

* * *

****

**End Part Five.**

Didn't I tell you? ;D

By the way, Kutoria's right. Uke!Yuriy does rule:D

Review


	6. My Moon

**Disclaimer**: As Usual™

Sorry for the long, _long_ absence of updates. My excuse is: 1- Gundam SEED. 2- Gundam SEED Destiny. 3- Yzak Jule and Dearka Elthman. 4- Laziness and my Beyblade interest are slowly dissipating. But don't worry; I will finish both stories before it does.

Some scrubbing, shampooing and towelling involved in this chapter; Fangirls, rejoice! Rejoice, I say. Oh yes. _Someone_ will end up feeling an inch shorter here.

**Howling to the Moon.  
****Part Six: My Moon.**

* * *

****

****

Takao could literally feel himself becoming smaller and smaller every time he looked into the bathroom and spotted Yuriy. His back started to ache from staying in that position for too long so he turned back, leaning against the wall outside the bathroom and just contemplating the situation.

'_Yuriy … here and he's injured, because he lost? Must have been Boris_," he smacked his palm against his face, '_I'm such an idiot_,' Takao leaned heavily against the wall, '_Note to self; remind Rei to kick my ass after this._'

**o-o**

Kai couldn't shake the feeling that somebody was watching him as he searched through cabinet of the bathroom looking for anti-bacterial soap; he was sure he packed an extra bottle before they left Japan. Kai couldn't help it if he didn't like germs, '_Of all the times to misplace something, I bet Takao the fool has something to do with it_,' his accusation was unfound, though, because he discovered the dark beige coloured bottle hidden behind his spare tub of face paint, '_Apparently he didn't …_' shrugging off the issue of Takao, Kai grabbed the bottle and walked back to where Yuriy sat in the bathtub.

Taking a seat on the edge of the tub, Kai squeezed a palm full of the pink coloured soap and began lathering it gently onto Yuriy's back. The redhead cringed slightly when the soapy substance made contact with a few still open wounds, but he bit his lip, hoping that Kai wouldn't notice. But he did.

"Is it okay, Yuriy?" Kai leaned forward so that he was looking his friend straight in the eye.

Yuriy swallowed, the dryness of his throat made speaking a bit of a task, "S'okay, Kai … just stings a bit."

Kai nodded his head, "I know. I'll just last a few seconds."

"Yeah," Yuriy looked away, pulling his legs up against his chest and resting his chin on his knees as Kai continued soaping his back. It was as a precaution so that the wounds wouldn't get infected.

"I have some rubbing alcohol in my bag," Kai's hand moved up and down the length of his back, careful to keep away from the raw abrasion, "Does your back hurt? Not from the wounds I mean," he said suddenly when he noticed Yuriy's shoulders tensed up grazed a spot near his spine.

"Not really … why?"

"Just making sure that you don't have any back injuries," Kai squeezed a bottle of white fluid into his hand and moved to Yuriy's thick red hair, which, when wet and hanging reached down to just above his shoulders, "if you do than we really should go and see a doctor."

"I'm fine … Kai," Yuriy snapped, but his harsh tone came out sounding more like a whimper.

"You say that now, but if things get any worse I'll be forced to throw you over my shoulder and take you to the hospital whether you want to or not."

Yuriy have an involuntary cough of indignation, "Sure you've envisioned that … many times … Kai."

Kai couldn't hold back the blush that had spread across his face, "I-I … quiet, Yuriy," he commanded, his face starting to heat up like an over-cooked pot.

Yuriy snickered at his reaction, _Same old Kai_, a tiny smiled escaped him, _good old Kai …_ relaxing his tensed muscles, Yuriy just allowed Kai to continue on with what he was doing, the feeling of comfort and a little bit of pleasure filled him, _Kai …_

**o-o**

Takao sat cross-legged on the floor next to the bathroom door. His head bowed, causing the navy blue locks to hang down over his face, shielding it from view. He had just overhead the conversation between Kai and the Russian captain, and naturally he felt himself becoming even smaller.

Everything he had uttered about the redhead, every bad thing he had ever said about the Russian team; the insinuation he made the previous night about Yuriy and Balkov. All of them had suddenly come back to haunt him … to mock him. Rei's words enclosed him like a think black blanket. The spot on his cheek where Kai had slapped him now pulsated and ached unlike any other more serious injures he'd ever sustained. The look Max had given him that night seemed to become knives stabbing him over and over again. But it was the look on Yuriy's face, just minutes after the end of the match that pushed him over the edge of the guilt-ridden hill he was standing atop.

Takao cupped his face with both palms; _I'm such an idiot. How am I ever going to look him or Kai in the face again?_

**o-o**

"How do you think Takao's fairing up there? Think Kai's killed him yet?" Max looked at both the Chief and Rei with mischief shinning in his eyes.

"That's not a nice thing to say, Max," Kyoujo looked at him from above his bowl of borscht.

Rei seemed to have zoned out on the both of them, but was brought back to reality when Max nudged him in the ribs, "Uh? What?" he stared around at his companions, eyes unusually glazed over and bright.

"You don't look so hot, Rei. Maybe you should get back to the room," Max tilted his head to the side as if seeing Rei from a different angle would make him seem less sick.

"Max's right, Rei," Kyoujo walked over and placed the back of his hand against Rei's forehead, "you seem to be running a fever."

"No kidding, Chief," Rei coughed, "I was wondering why I feel like crap."

"Ooh! Sick Rei's channelling Kai's spirit!" Max exclaimed suddenly, "Maybe all this time we thought Kai was Mr. Grouchy pants but in fact, he was running a fever all along."

Kyoujo shook his head; "It's physically impossible to develop a fever for a long period of time without the probability of being admitted to the hospital."

Max stared at the youngest member of their team for a long moment, letting what he just said sink it, "O-kay …" he sweat-dropped, "anyway," he turned to the sniffling Neko-Jin, "you get back to your room this instance, young man, and stay there for the rest of the day. We don't want you missing anymore school days," he said in his most motherly voice and wiggled his finger in Rei's face.

The raven-haired teen snickered at his antics, "Yes, mother."

"Good boy, Rei. Now put on your socks before tucking in, remember to wear a jumper, the cold nights a killer this time of year. Oh, and take your cough medicine and don't forget to keep your head dry. A wet head isn't good for a fever, dear."

The hotel occupants who chose that exact moment to head into the dining area looked at the three boys with mixed reactions. Some seemed baffled, others amused and the rest just seemed downright disgusted.

"Sweet dreams, then. I'll bring you up some hot, hotel made chicken soup, just like grandma used to make," Max said sweetly and kissed Rei lightly on the forehead, causing the boy to laugh as the sound of a plate shattering reached his ears.

Some disgruntled guests decided to walk out, offended by their act. This brought some chuckling amongst the members of the Bladebreakers.

"Some people are too uptight."

"I know. But seriously, let's get back to the room. I'll ask the kitchen to pack up something for Kai."

"Okay, mother Max."

**o-o**

Kai turned on the shower; after making sure that the water wasn't too hot or too cold; he sprayed the warm water to wash off the excess soap and shampoo off of Yuriy's pale body. Through out the whole time, one thought kept playing over in his mind; _He's so beautiful_.

Oblivious to the thoughts running though his companions mind, Yuriy, weak and unable even to move his limbs without causing himself pain, just closed his eyes, letting himself being pampered fully by Kai. The boy in question was only too happy to oblige.

After all the blood had been washed off his body and out of his hair, having dyed the water red, Kai reached for the white hotel towel that hung just above his head. With one tug of the bathtub plug, the water receded into the drain, leaving only some white traced of foam and some red smudges on the white marble.

"C'mon," Kai reached an arm around Yuriy's waist, heaving him up steadily and gently out of the tub.

When both his legs were out, Kai placed him on the side where he had sat just minutes earlier and wrapped the towel around his naked body.

"Thanks …"Yuriy grabbed one end of the towel with his left hand and pulled it tighter around himself.

"No problem," Kai took a smaller hand towel to wipe his hair, "how are you feeling?"

"Better," he coughed and groaned slightly when Kai accidentally brushed up against his ribs.

"Sorry," Kai said softly, "let's get you back in the room and I'll see if I have something that you could wear," he grabbed Yuriy's left arm and circled it around his shoulders, placing his own hand around the slimmer boy's waist, hoisting him up.

**o-o**

_What will I do?_ Takao was too preoccupied to notice the two occupants of the bathroom making their way towards the room, where he was currently nursing his overwhelming guilt, _What will I say to Kai and to him?_ He grabbed a hand full of hair in frustration.

All while, the two figures came closer and closer to the opened door.

**o-o**

"Are you going to bed, Rei?" Max turned to Rei who was headed towards the opposite side of the hall, to the room he shared with Kai.

"I don't see any traces of blood so I assume that Kai hasn't murdered Takao yet, if he even actually reached here. Besides, Kai's anger should, somehow, have lessened by now. Even if it hasn't, I'll threaten to infect him with this bug if he doesn't let me into the room."

"Good luck then, soldier," Max saluted him, not realising that he was holding a plastic Tupperware in his hand until he had slammed it into his forehead, "Oww …" he rubbed his head, "Oh, yeah, give this to him while you're there."

Rei reached a hand out to grab the soup that they had packed for Kai, with a muttered _okay_; he walked over to the door. With one last cough and a sneeze, he turned the knob and pushed open the mahogany door.

* * *

**End Part Six. **

Don't hate me, peeps, for not updating for a long, long time and to leave this cliffhanger when I finally did. The next update, I'll try not to take too long with. Promise. Peace, yo :D

I'll have these Reviewer Replies once every few chapters from now on.

**Aries1391**: Yeah, I like making Tyson guilt-ridden and lousy ;D But he's actually one of my favourite characters to write.

**CyborgRockStar**: Sorry for the long wait. I'm glad you like the story. I do like to slip in some humour here and there. Things that are too serious takes the fun out of reading, ne? I hope you have a nice day to.

**Ellen**:D I like to read Uke! Kai, but I like to write Seme! Kai. Might be my utter love of Angst! Yuriy though. Yes, Kai does have some _echi_ thoughts running though that blue head of his.

**Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness**: Thank you for the praises. I'm glad you liked the story. It's good reviews like this that give birth to stories, ne? xD Now that you mention it **–imagines Yuriy and Kai playing volleyball with Ball Tyson–**

**Krixel**: I completely love that you completely love this story. It was originally meant to be a one shot, but so many promising reviews made it evolve. It's all thanks to you, the reviewers. Tala acting low key as to signal that he's playing Uke this time around :D I'm sure that's good for Kai's ego. I'm also attempting to make their relationship progress in a believable way, not like they woke up one morning and poof; Romeo and Juliet! Tyson should have leaned to take care of what he says; he was just dying to be put in that situation by his words. Of course, I'm the Authoress of d00m, and I can make him suffer if I want to **–cackle–** But not too much. He still needs to swallow his words and apologize, ne?

**Hazel-Beka**: Poor, poor Takao, but he digs himself into these situations. People know you don't pick on Yuriy, especially when all the Yuriy Fangirls are keeping a hawks eye on you.

**Mystic Black Phoenix**: He should not pick on Yuriy like that. Thanks for reading and reviewing :D

**Tala's Grl Brooklyn's princess**: Yes, pervert Kai is good to have once and a while. People always like to have Yuriy as the smarmy pervert. It's time for a change in roles.

**FireanIce**: Glad you like the story. Hope you like this chapter as well.

**Althea Astera Renata**: I like your user name :D I also like making Rei as the voice of reason on the team. I'm actually not a very big fan of anime Rei, but I do like writing him. He normally turns out the best.

**Kai-Lovr**: Yes, Kai is wise to unleash his perversion on Yuriy. I wouldn't have it any other way ;D I guess you're right on that part as well, as long as it's YuKa or TaKa or KaYu or KaLa or whatever the shortened name is, all that matters is that it involves Tala and Kai. Your reviews make me giddy as well. Super duper lovin'. W00t.

**Thin-K**: Here's the update. Hope you like.

**Wolftag**: Thanks you. I love getting reviews that consists of the words Love, This and Fic :D I'm just a sucker for complements, shucks. Glad you how Takao got into his guilt-trippin' groove xD Who better to make him feel that way that dear old mother hen, Rei?

**Syaoran-Lover**: Just like with Kai-Lovr; you're totally right. Now Takao feels the guilt, but he has yet to confront them yet. Imagine what that would make him feel like nn Haha, I already did! –huggles image of Kai bathing Tala– Mine, all mine. Hiss. I liked writing Rei in the last chapter as well. It was quite fun. Umm … **-feels Takao's guilt–** Sorry for the long wait! Gomen, gomen; I'll try to update sooner for the next chapter, but please, spare my hide. I need it to sit on the computer chair and type up the story! **–hides–**

**MadCrazyBitch**: xD _Love_ your username! It's also something that I feel like being from time to time. And yes, Uke! Yuriy Angst! Yuriy Good! Yuriy :D

**Dark Kaizer Ken-Wolf**: I'm glad you liked the story so much :D It makes writing the story seem worthwhile, all the reactions from the reviewers. A Fan on TalaKai is indeed a friend of mine, everyone here is. The story's still young, and even I can't predict the outcome of all of it. The only thing I know for certain is that Tala will definitely be with Kai. Thanks for the complements and hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

And thanks to everyone who read and came out on my Hit's Profile.

Next chapter will have Kai dressing Yuriy :D

Review!


	7. The Moon and I

**Disclaimer**: As Usual.

Sorry for not updating in … ages of ages. I will try to keep the updates flowing steady from now on.

**Howling to the Moon.  
Part Seven: The Moon and I.**

**

* * *

**

Halted in their tracks, Kai and Yuriy barely had enough to share a look with each other, much less hide when the door suddenly swung open and there stood Rei, in all his glory. His hand tightly gripping a light blue Tupperware and face set in an expression of stunned shock.

As uncomfortable silence filled the room as all three parties seemed to be a loss of what to say. Rei just stared at the two people, his mouth slightly agape while Kai and Yuriy stood completely still. It would have been quite a comical sight if not for the fact that blood was currently running down the side of Tala's leg, pooling onto the grey carpet beneath his feet.

After a moment to get his bearing straight, Rei cleared his throat pointedly, he placed the blue container on the floor and he turned around quickly, shouting a loud, 'Guys, I spilled the soup, lets go get another bowl, now!' and walked out, closing the door behind him gently.

Kai and Yuriy stayed in the same position, until Yuriy turned to face him, he seemed to be quite amused by the situation, "Rei … was it?" he said good-naturedly.

Kai couldn't help but smiled slightly, "Yes, that's Rei. And I'm going to have one hell of an explanation to do later," he gripped Yuriy's tighter and led him towards the bed. After placing his down securely, he walked over to his bag (which he hadn't even bothered to unpack) searching though the contents for something that the redhead could wear.

"You can be sure … Kai, I'll be right here to … hear it," he shot Kai a weak smirk, "you always sucked … at making excuses."

"As if you were any better."

"Of course I was … still am. Face it … Kai. I'm still … superior."

Kai could help but chuckle slightly at his comment, _still the same old Yuriy_.

After a moment of looking, he finally settled for a long sleeved black shirt (Kai still didn't know what divine intervention caused him to get a long sleeved shirt, he never wore it anyway) and a pair of long, baggy black pants. It didn't have buttons or a zip (as to not rub against the wounds) and only needed to be knotted in the front and walked back towards where the redhead sat.

"So …" Yuriy looked at Kai as he settled down beside him, "ready, Kai …"

Kai raised an eyebrow, "Ready for what?"

Yuriy smirked, "To fulfil your … fantasies?"

Kai spluttered indignantly at his comment and looked away abruptly, but not before Yuriy noticed the red colour that his face had been dyed. He calmed down a little when he heard Yuriy laughing lightly beside him. Kai could help the small smile that broke onto his face at the joy shown on Yuriy's face.

_Beauty is in the eye of the beholder … and I am the beholder,_ Kai thought contentedly, _and if I every think up something as cheesy as that again, I'll kill myself._

**o-o **

_Lost in his own guilt-ridden thoughts, Takao continued to stay oblivious to the two people currently headed straight towards where he was. His mind kept playing the scene over and over again as the narration of his own voice mocked him._

_But then suddenly, as though a voice of a higher being spoke to him, he turned around and found, much to his horror, that Kai and Yuriy, both of whom had been plaguing his mind, were barely three feet from reaching the door. Finding himself somewhat thankful for Yuriy's injuries, which slowed their movement, Takao's hand shot towards the knob of the closet beside him and unceremoniously threw himself in with a slight thump._

_He held him breath as the door to the bathroom opened and out walked Kai, holding upright the pale figure that was the proud captain of the Russian team. Takao could do nothing but hope that Kai wouldn't need anything from inside the closet - and judging by the fact that the closet was completely empty, meaning that Kai had not touched it since their arrival - was not an empty hope. But it also meant that he didn't have anywhere to hide if Kai suddenly decided that he did need something._

_Takao watched their movement carefully, intently, he didn't fail to notice the way Kai was holding him, the way his eyes would glance over the redhead worriedly, the emotions that played in his eyes were not like Takao had ever seen in Kai's eyes before and he couldn't help but find it intriguing. Could it be possible that Kai …? But whatever questions or thoughts that were running through his head at the prospect of Kai and Yuriy were quickly forgotten when the front door suddenly swung open, revealing the form of Rei._

_The navy blue haired boy could barely hold back a snigger at the expression on Rei's face. It was as though someone had just stuffed a block of ice down his pants. If it had not been Rei, Takao would have even expected him to point an accusing finger at Kai and suddenly shout out, 'oh my god! Pervert!' but this was Rei he was talking about, he was too calm and collected to do that. He was even barely surprised when the Neko-jin placed the container calmly onto the floor and shouted calmly out to Max and the chief before walking out the door, calmly._

_That was such a Rei thing to do. _

_So now Takao found himself stuffed up in a rather small space, trying hard to not be found by the two teens and attempting to suppress the hunger as a result of not being able to eat his breakfast before he was kicked out by Rei. To keep his mind off of the ache in his stomach, he turned his attention on Kai and Yuriy, more specifically on Kai. _

_There was something about the Russian captain that awakened something in Kai, and no matter how undignified it may seem to spy on Yuriy when we was in that state, Takao was intent on confirming his suspicions._

'_Kai loves Yuriy.'_

**o-o**

"I will ask you once again, Dickinson. Where is he?"

"And I will answer you once again, Balkov. I do not know where he is."

Boris Balkov seemed to turn three different shades of red as anger consumed him. His sharp eyes bore into the plump old man before him, as if trying to read his mind.

"Have it your way, old man. But I will warn you. Yuriy is my property and the property of Balkov Abbey and I will find him eventually, not matter how you try to hide. I _will_ find him," with one last contemptuous glare and a swish of his cloak, Balkov walked out, leaving the old man to ponder his lingering words.

"What on earth is going on?" Mr. Dickinson sighed as the door to his office slammed close, causing one of the pictures that adorned the wall to fall to the floor, shattering, "I think I'll have to have a talk with the boys."

Grabbing his cane and coat, Mr. Dickinson set out. He did not like things happening under his nose, and something told him that anything that had anything to do with Boris Balkov and Biovolt would leave a stench.

* * *

**End Part Seven.**

People start getting involved now :D

Review.


	8. Dark Side of the Moon

**Disclaimer**: As Usual.

Those who wanted more angst will get more angst in this chapter and chapters after this. And don't worry; even though evil people will be getting involved (what is a good story without its antagonist anyway?) its main focus will still be on Yuriy, Kai and the Bladebreakers. I always like writing them. I might bring the Demolition Boys into the picture as well. I like writing Boris/Bryan too :D

**Howling to the Moon.  
****Part Eight: Dark side of the Moon.**

* * *

Yuriy cringed when Kai's elbow accidentally brushed up against his sore back. His whole body still hurt, more so his back and spine. He didn't remember much of what happened at the Abbey, probably due to him passing out from the pain, or perhaps it was something he had subconsciously blocked out. But in the back of his mind, he knew that Balkov had done something to him when he was unconscious, and the answer to that question frightened him. He didn't dare tell Kai about it, for the fear of getting him riled up. What if he was just imagining it?

For some reason, he knew he wasn't.

"Are you okay, Yuriy?"

He felt Kai's warm breath on his neck and turned slightly to look into his blood-red orbs, "Fine …" he gave a small and forced smile, which Kai saw right though.

"You're not fine," he said disapprovingly, taking a seat next to the slim youth, "tell me what's wrong."

Yuriy broke eye contact. He didn't know why, but it was as if a voice in the back of his head telling him that he had no right to look Kai in the eyes … at least, not anymore, "Nothing," he muttered, looking away from the slate haired teen. His eyes fell instead, on the spot beneath the windowsill where he assumed Kai had found him. The dark splotches on the carpet probably won't ever come out.

He couldn't help but wonder how much the hotel would charge Mr. Dickinson for damaging hotel property.

"Yuriy …"

"How much?"

Kai raised an eyebrow at his question, "How much what?"

"Would it cost … to replace the carpet?" he kept his eyes on the spot near the window, his monotone voice trailing off.

"What?" Kai followed his gaze and saw what Yuriy was looking at, "oh, that. I'm sure its nothing you have to worry about," he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

But Yuriy didn't seem to pay him any heed, "They must … be angry …"

"Yuriy, tell me what's wrong with you," Kai was starting to get a bit worried over his strange behaviour. When the redhead didn't answer, Kai gently pushed him backwards so that he was in a lying position on the mattress, eyes finally torn away from the sight.

His chest rose and fell with every breath he took, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Kai hadn't managed to help him with the shirt yet and saw clearly the scars that littered his upper torso and his side. The finger imprints on his neck were still a vivid shade of blue and there were slight scratch marks that ran from the right side of his neck till below his left ear, giving the impression that he had been pulled away abruptly as the person was strangling him.

Kai had to close his eyes and take a deep breath as the images flashed through his mind. He wasn't there, not had he seen what happened to Yuriy, but he knew how all the injuries had come about, after all, it was always done by the same person, and it was always the same style. The slate haired teen could only wish that Boris would suddenly appear in front of him.

He snapped back to the present when Yuriy stirred beneath him.

'_Beneath?_' Kai couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when he noticed that he was indeed hovering over the redhead, his arms on either side of Yuriy head and his left knee near Yuriy's right hand, their noses almost touching. Kai had normally fantasized about being in this position, and if not for the tears that were currently running down the other boys face, he would have believed this dream had some true.

"Yuriy!" he exclaimed, seeing the streaks of salted tears that trailed down from his icy-blue eyes and dripped onto the white sheet. For some reason, he did not move from his position, his attention was entirely focused on the tears, the tremble in his lower lip and finally, the way he was staring at Kai with fear in his eyes.

He was afraid of Kai.

Startled by his new turn of events, Kai unconsciously shifted positions, causing Yuriy to jerk away from him slightly, "What's wrong?"

The scared boy didn't answer, his eyes continued staring fearfully at Kai, but what Yuriy saw was not Kai. He was currently looking into the cold eyes of the cruel director.

"Balkov …" he breathed. His chest heaving with the startled breath he took.

Kai didn't know what to do or how to help the scared redhead. Though he had a sinking feeling of what had happened, he refused to let himself believe it. That was until he attempted to touch his hand to Yuriy's cheek in an effort to calm him.

His fingers just brushed against the side of Yuriy's cheekbone when his head flew to the side, trying to keep away from Kai's touch. His eyes were shut tightly, the tears leaking down the corner, down his face.

"No … Balkov …" he whispered, only audible to Kai's ears, "not again …"

Kai's eyes widened. He felt his heart skipping a beat after hearing those words leave Yuriy's lips. His suspicions … they couldn't be true, he refused to believe it. But the fact was, he just couldn't push aside the reality.

Yuriy had been raped.

**o-o**

Takao continued his peeping thought the crack of the closet. Once and a while, his stomach would growl, the sound he desperately tried to muffle by pulling his knees up to his chest and sitting hunched over. His eyes stayed transfixed on the hunched form on Kai hovering over Yuriy's still body. Their lips were moving, but Takao couldn't hear what they were saying.

Cursing his inexistent super hearing, Takao leaned closer to the crack of the door to try and lip-read. It was something that came in handy when his grandfather gets a phone call from his teacher.

Unfortunately, the distance between him and Kai's lips were just too far (he couldn't help but notice that Kai had very sexy lips, though) but he did manage to see something shimmering rolling down the side of Yuriy's cheek. He didn't know what it was, but the expression on Kai's face told him that it wasn't something good.

Takao squinted his to get a better view. He saw that the expression of shock Kai was displaying quickly disappeared, leaving a look of anger. His blood-red orbs flashed dangerously, and even Takao couldn't help the chill that ran up his spine at the sight.

He shook the thought out of his head and turned back to the two teens just in time to hear Kai's words.

"He raped you … didn't he?"

Takao nearly gasped aloud, but managed to catch himself and clasped both hands over his mouth. He looked closer to see Yuriy's reaction, but the boy continued to be motionless. The only movement he saw was the rising and falling of his chest.

The navy-haired boy didn't know exactly how he heard what Kai had said, given that he had almost mumbled it, but it didn't matter was he had just heard something that is probably a secret, a very dark secret, and he had an obligation to do something about it. But for now, he was just keen on looking in on Yuriy and Kai, otherwise, how would he know what to do and how to help the redheaded Russian captain?

* * *

**End Part Eight.**

The story might become a little darker in the future chapters, maybe not. We'll see in what kind of mood I am then :D

Thanks for reviewing, and feel free to continue doing so. And seeing as I've been a very good updater lately, I'd be bold to ask for something more than a one word review...?


	9. Darker Side of the Moon

**Disclaimer**: As usual.

After a flurry of suggested plot-bunnies, this chapter will be dedicated to one of my ever-faithful reviewers, **Syaoran-lover**.

In this story, I use the original Japanese names, except for a few people, like Mr. Dickinson (not many people know his original name anyway, and he's not that important). Therefore, Bryan is Boris and Boris is Balkov. Ian and Spencer _-cringe- _are Ivan and Sergei _-sparkles- _respectively.

**Howling to the Moon.**

**Part Nine: Darker Side of the Moon.**

* * *

"Tell me …" Kai's eyes were hidden behind his slate coloured bangs. His voice was barely above a whisper as he looked at the forlorn look in Yuriy's eyes. They stirred a series of emotions inside him; loathing, distress and fear as a long suppressed memory began to resurface, making a chill run up his spine.

Yuriy kept his eyes from meeting Kai's; tears were continuously rolling down the side of his face in slow streams.

The two of them stayed in the same position, Yuriy lay submissively on the bed as Kai hovered over him, a dark aura circling the slate haired teen.

"Yuriy …" Kai whispered his name, his eyes staring somewhere on Yuriy's bare chest. There was a slight shiver of suppressed rage in his voice. When the redhead didn't reply, nor made any motion that he heard him, Kai reached a hand over to turn Yuriy's head to face him.

Kai was the one who made the first move when he raised his own eyes to stare into Yuriy's icy-blue ones, "It isn't your fault," he said, the tone of his voice firm.

His words only brought on more tears from the teen below him, "B-But … if I-"

Kai placed a thumb on his lips to silence him, "Even if you had fought back, it wouldn't have made any difference … Balkov wouldn't have cared, he doesn't care about anything, only fulfilling his own personal desires," Kai spat, disgust dripping from his words, "whatever he said, Yuriy, it isn't true. He's an evil, despicable creature that uses people like he wants and discards them when they are no longer any use to him," Kai's hand trailed away from Yuriy's lips, stroking the side of his face gently before running his fingers through his damp, red locks.

Yuriy couldn't find any words to say to Kai, he could only stare at him and the different emotions that were flashing through his blood-red orbs. At that moment, he just knew. Lifting both his arms up, he circled them around Kai's neck and pulled him close.

Kai did nothing against this, he simply leaned down, careful to avoid resting on any of Yuriy's wounds, he slipped one hand behind Yuriy's head, pulling the redhead close to his chest, letting him bury his face in the crook of his neck. Readjusting his position so that he was sitting on the bed, the distraught redhead cradled against his chest, Kai closed his eyes. He felt the cool trickle soak into his shirt as Yuriy sobbed quietly against him. His arms were clutched tightly against Kai's neck, almost possessively.

Kai couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips as he looked down into the mop of messy red hair. How long he had been imagining being in this position, he didn't know, but now it didn't seem right to be thinking of things like that. He shook the thoughts out of his head and buried his face into Yuriy's hair, taking in the sweet scent, "Everything's going to be okay," he said, his right hand slowly stroking the Russian captain's hair, "he won't be able to hurt you anymore."

Only hitched sobs answered him.

Kai rested his cheek on the top of Yuriy's head, "I'll be here to protect you … no matter what."

**o-o**

Takao felt his own tears begin to stream down his face as he looked at the scene in front of him. Never in a million years would he have thought that Kai was capable of such an act of … love. He had not heard the better part of what had been said, but the body language, the emotions being shown had just gone to prove that Kai did love Yuriy.

The tears came down even faster as he continued watching the interaction between the two teens. Takao had to bite down on his hat to keep from making sounds. It was so touching. Even more touching than the last episode of Oprah he had seen.

Takao had a sudden urge to snuggle up to someone; he wished Rei were there, or Max, or Mr. Cuddles. He could never live without the little blue bear. It was as (if not more) precious to him than Dragoon.

**o-o**

"Where is he?"

"Like we've said over and over again, sir. We don't know where he is."

"Insolence!" Balkov growled and backhanded the lilac haired person before him, "How dare you speak to me in such a manner!"

Ignoring the dull ache in his cheek, Boris turned his head to face the fuming director. The old coot was really getting on his nerves. Just because Yuriy had managed to outsmart him, didn't mean that he had to take it out on the rest of them. Boris was actually glad that Yuriy got away when he did, at least one of them managed to.

"And what manner is that?" he spat back, "Truthfully?" he sneered at the rapid colouration of Balkov's face.

"Why you-"

"Sir!" one of the scientists came rushing in, interrupting whatever Balkov had wanted to say, "We've found traces of a peculiar substance in the dungeon where Ivanov disappeared. There's reason to believe that the trails will lead us to his current location."

Balkov turned away from Boris and surveyed the panting scientist with a contented look, "Very good," he exclaimed and turned back to Boris' glare, "then we no longer have any use for you," Balkov smirked, "Take him back to the holding cell with the others. I have something more important to tend to."

With a last look and a billow of his cloak, Balkov marched out with the scientist in tow, leaving the guards to swoop down Boris.

The lilac-haired teen glared heatedly at the door, as if he would be able to see through the metal before turning his attention to the two burly guards that were advancing on him. At that moment, Boris knew that this time, he would not take it lying down. He had heard his captain's scream that echoed down the halls of the dungeon and cursed his helplessness. Not many people would have believed it, but he held Yuriy in high regards; respected him as a captain, a blader and a friend, not that he would out-right show it, of course. And this time, he would not let Balkov get his way, as he had so many times before. This was the time to show them that he was not some mindless puppet who would do people's bidding unquestioned. He knew that this time, he would-

_Thud!_

A muffled sound interrupted his train of thought. He looked up to meet the blank gazes of the guards, before they slowly tilted forwards and collapsed onto the ground in dead faint.

Blinking away his shock, he noticed to people standing stiffly behind the two fainted guards and couldn't help the frown that surfaced, "What are you two doing?"

"What?" the shorter of the two growled and stepped forward, "Saving your ass; that's what we were doing!"

"I never said that my ass was in need of saving, Ivan! I could have taken care of those two idiots without even breaking a sweat."

"Oh, sure," Ivan rolled his eyes, "Was this during, or after you had finished your afternoon tea and nap?"

"Why you little-"

"If you two ladies have finished your bickering," the hulking form of Sergei stepped forward, "I'd suggest we run along out of here before someone finds out that we're missing. That, and we have to find Yuriy."

"Good idea," Ivan nodded.

"And how do you suggest we find dear, old Red? Unless one of you was a bloodhound in another life and could sniff out …" he trailed off and looked pointedly at the shortest member of their group.

"What's that look supposed to me-" realizing the hidden meaning behind the Falborg masters words, Ivan shot him a glare.

"Knock it off, both of you," Sergei scolded, "We have to get to the Captain, and we'd better do it now, before Balkov does," to which the two teens nodded.

Together, the three of them pushed the two unconscious forms of the guards into a nearby closet and planned their escape route, carefully and precise to escape detection.

When they were home free of the Abbey, the three broke off into a run, not forgetting to snag a few stray cloaks on their way in case they accidentally ran into Balkov or one of his associates … or the Russian public in general. Fans can be rabid when faced with the object of their idolization.

Now the first obstacle to cross their path; where exactly do they start looking?

* * *

**End Part Nine.**

So, the Neo Borg makes their appearance. This chapter is actually longer than what I had intended to post last week, but couldn't because updating troubles (which I still have. Now I'm forced to update at work on the weekend afternoon. Woe is me). Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. There will be more Kai and Yuriy angst to come along.

Constructive criticism also appreciated.


	10. Moon cakes and Meetings

**Disclaimer**: As usual.

**A/N**: I know nothing of Russia; except that the people who live there are called Russians, so don't sue.

**Howling to the Moon.  
****Part Ten: Moon cakes and Meetings.**

* * *

Cats hate cold. Cats also hate water and due to an unfortunate event that he had no control over, Rei found himself in just such predicament; cold and wet.

How a trip back down to the restaurant had ended up as a field trip over to the supermarket, he didn't know. Max said something about restocking in case of a snow-in, but Rei wasn't paying much attention to him. Just the prospect of venturing into the cold, cold, wet world was enough to make him shudder.

He didn't really want to go, but just imagining the outcome of letting Max go into the _supermarket _by _himself _overpowered the feeling. All that candy. All that sugar. He still remembered what happened the last time and vowed that he'd never let it happen again. At least at that time, they had Kai.

"Isn't this fun?" Max squealed in delight, kicking over a small snow hill.

Rei chose to pay no attention the comment. He knew that if he did, he was going to say something that goes completely against his belief of tolerance, kindness and to treat others like you would like them to treat you.

"Do you think that if we jumped in the lake, naked, that we'd be turned into ice-cubes like in the cartoons?"

Ah, to hell with belief.

"It's cold and I want to go home!" Rei whined, catching the shocked attention of Max and Kyoujo. He didn't care if he sounded pathetic or childish, he was cold, and Max's comment didn't help any.

"But, Rei," Max pouted, "what if a unexpected storm blew over Moscow. There won't be enough food to feed everyone in the hotel and we'd be forced to eat each other. If that ever happens, Rei," he bowed his head solemnly, "I give you permission to eat me or to use my body to keep yourself warm. You too, Kyoujo."

The said two could only look oddly at their blonde haired teammate and answer with a befuddled, "Aa … "

Watching the immediate brightening of Max's face, Rei couldn't help but sweat-drop. He seemed to recall a certain someone who ordered him to go to his room and to bed just minutes ago, and yet ... this someone before him seemed like a completely different person. It was like he had completely forgotten his earlier words. Rei decided that he'd need to look up _split personality _on the Internet sometime.

"Hey, look!"

Rei turned his attention to the squealing voice of Max's. He'd need to find a better hiding place for that sugar!

"There's someone standing out on that pier! It looks like he's going to jump!" Max pointed towards a shadowy figure standing on a wooden pier over looking the wide frozen lake.

Rei's eyes widened, and before his mind could even register the fact that the lake was frozen, he found himself rushing forward; his leg carrying him as fast as they could. He could feel the blood pumping in his veins and the cold wind on his face that felt almost painful. His hair whipped madly behind him as he made a mad dash towards the direction of the lake.

"Looks like something out of Baywatch, doesn't it?" Max blurted out to Kyoujo when Rei was long out of hearing range. The short boy couldn't hold back a snort.

_This can't be happening, today of all the days! _Rei almost cried, but still pushed himself further. In his deep concentration to get to the person, his mind still did not register that the lake was frozen and no one could drown there even if they tried.

Coming within seconds reach of the person, Rei shot out his arms and shouted, "No! Don't jump!" before he lunged. The figure turned around just in time to see the rabid looking Neko-jin flying towards him. His lilac-eyes widened slightly when their two bodies made contact, throwing both of them backwards, off the pier and onto the wet, hard, ice-lake.

- - - - -

While Rei was out there, rescuing those in need of rescue, Takao still found himself in Kai's room, peeping in the (adorable, though he'd never admit it aloud) scene with Kai and Yuriy. He was actually very hungry, yet, did not dare attempt to venture out in the fear of having to live out the rest of his days eating his food through a straw. He'd have to suck it up and hope that his stomach would not decide to rat him out the two. He imagined Kai to be very scary when he's mad, and with Yuriy there, Takao was sure that it'd awaken some motherly instinct in the slate haired teen.

Whatever the reason was, he didn't care to find out.

After the very touching scene a few moments ago, neither Kai not Yuriy had moved from their current position. Kai still had his arm up protectively around the redhead who lay curled against his chest.

Takao had the sudden image of a mother wolf and her cubs in their warm den. The thought of wolves immediately reminded him of meat, which in turn made him think of a well-done sirloin covered in black-pepper sauce with a side of gravy and mashed potatoes.

Oh, who was he kidding? Starvation was getting to him and if he didn't have anything to stuff in his mouth soon, he'd keel over and die. Takao subconsciously began chewing on his hat.

A sudden movement and voices from the direction of the bed caught his attention and he let the hat drop to the ground. Leaning closer towards the opening of the door, he let his eyes roam about, taking in the position of Kai ... who was not on the bed anymore, instead, he was walking directly towards the cupboard!

_Oh, shit! _Takao panicked and began to look for a place to hide in the barren space. His heart was practically in his throat by then when he heard Kai saying something to Yuriy, but it was in Russian so he didn't understand. Had Kai already discovered his location? _It's true! Kai does have x-ray eyes! _Takao sulked and covered his eyes with both his hands. He didn't even want to see the look on his captain's face when he discovered that he'd been eavesdropping in all this time.

A minute passed, but the door wasn't flung open. In fact, Kai's voice seemed to be moving further from where he was. He didn't dare open his eyes yet, just in case Kai came back. But when the sound of running water reached his ears, he dared a peep from through his fingers and couldn't help the unconscious sigh that escaped his lips. He wasn't discovered.

Daring himself even more, he sneaked a peek into the room again and discovered that Kai was no longer in sight, which meant the one in the shower is him. Yuriy still lay on the bed; his back turned away from the door. This was his chance for freedom. But would he take it? The risk was already weighing down a lot on his mind. He probably wouldn't even get another chance like this. He'd just have to take the risk.

Takao took a deep breath of oxygen, placed his hat, which was a bit damp on the back, on his head and stood up. He brushed the creases out of his clothes and moved closer to the door. With one last look, he pushed it open, hoping to dear lord that it would not make a sound.

It didn't.

Taking one-step at a time, as quietly as he possibly could, he tiptoed to the front door. Ten steps. Nine ... eight ... seven steps left to freedom. Takao couldn't help a grin from surfacing. He was almost home free, but then, a small cough sounded from behind him and he could feel his heart skip a beat. He was halted in his tracks. His body didn't seem to be responding to his brains commands. Slowly and painfully, he turned his head around to look at the source of the cough and came face to face with icy-blue orbs.

"Takao…" Yuriy whispered weakly as he looked at the rapidly paling boy before him.

Takao could only raise a trembling hand in return; he had suddenly lost the ability to speak.

* * *

**End Part Ten.**

Double cliffy, nyaa. Love me!

By the way, I had never intended for this story to go on for too long. It might have another 5 chapters to go, but being me, it'll probably go longer. But I don't intend to have more than 20 over all ... probably.

Don't forget to criticize constructively.


	11. Moon Behind the Clouds

**Disclaimer**: As usual.

**A/N:** I don't remember what the Bladebreaker's team name was in the original; therefore, I just referred to them as that.

**Howling to the Moon.  
****Part Eleven: Moon Behind the Clouds.**

* * *

It was like fate. The fabric stringing two destinies together being woven by the same hand, at the exact same time. Four people encountered each other, in the most unfortunate way. For one, it was shock, which quickly turned to fear, and for the other, it was shock which quickly remained shock as he stared dully into lilac coloured eyes, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"You!"

A surprised exclamation was uttered as fingers began shooting up, pointing at the two people in question.

From far left, four figures came jogging up, neither one noticing the other's presence until they almost collided.

"Bladebreakers!"

"Neoborg!"

For a long moment, none of the six people there uttered a word, or were unable too, given the shocking turn of events. Until one of them decided that he had had enough

"What the hell was the meaning of tackling me into the pond, moron!"

Rei just sat there dumbfounded for a second, trying to get his bearings straight and grasp the fact that he had just tackled Boris Kuznetsov of the Neoborg off a pier and onto the cold, frozen lake. Damn, it was so cold. Before he could retort to the Russian's gruff question, he subconsciously shot to his feet and attempted to rub the numbness out of his backside.

"I … uh … well," he stuttered out. Why did he tackle the teen out onto the ice? Oh yeah, he though that he was about to jump in the lake, …_ yeah, the 'frozen' lake, Rei, you moron _…As if all of a sudden realizing that he had made a complete ass of himself in front of his (rival?) Rei felt a sudden blood-rush to his cheeks and forced himself to look away.

"Well? Spit it out, man, we haven't got all day."

"Err … " What was he going to do? What was he going to say?

"He thought you were about to commit suicide by jumping in the lake."

Okay, scratch that. Max already spilled the beans.

"Commit suicide? In _this _lake?" Boris seemed torn whether to bite Rei's head off, or laugh off his own, "And how would I manage that? Sprain my ankle so badly by landing on my feet that I die of pain? Or maybe take a nose dive, though, I suspect that you were having suspicious fantasies about Ivan if you thought that one up," he could barely keep the laughter out of his voice, ignoring the heated glare Ivan was throwing him.

Rei felt an unconscious twitch in his eye at the though of Boris, _the _Boris, laughing at _him_. It seemed so wrong, so logically challenging and so … unnatural. That alone was enough to put a damper on his already crappy day. Damn Russia.

"What the matter, kitty-boy, cat got you tongue? Or should it be 'got someone else tongue that unable you to retort with a witty comment'? Or have your feline genes devolved so much that you've lost the capability to speak?"

Rei had to bite down on his tongue to keep from shouting profanities at the teen. For starters, it went against all his beliefs and principles. Besides, the ignorant Russian before him wasn't even worth wasting his breath on.

"So tell me, Rei, are the rumours that you have a thing for me really true? I mean, I ignored them in the beginning, but it's getting harder and harder to push aside. What with you throwing yourself all over me the way you did. You must have kind of erotic fantasy about-oof!"

Words abruptly halted. Gasps emitted from the on looking crowd. Shocked eyes looking up at him from their position on the cold surface of the lake. Sure, his knuckles stung a bit, but at least he didn't say anything he'd regret later on.

- - - - -

The silence was consuming. The atmosphere was so tense that you could slice though it with a butter knife. Two pairs of eyes neither breaking the gaze they had been locked in for what seemed like hours, but in truth wasn't even close. They both knew for a fact that Kai doesn't take more than fifteen minutes of shower time. Thus, but the silence coming from the bathroom, the only noise was that of the excess water being swallowed up by the drain, it meant that Kai was finished with his bath, and indirectly brought Takao closer and closer to his own demise.

The red-haired teen before him stayed completely still, his bloodshot eyes never betraying whatever emotion he might be feeling at the moment.

Takao swallowed the lump in his throat. His wasn't nearly as good as the other boy in disguising his feeling, and his eyes, at that moment, clearly shone of anxiety, fear and most of all, sympathy. Yuriy couldn't help the slight narrowing of his eyebrows when he saw it. In all his life, there was only one thing that he truly hated with a passion, other than Balkov, and that was people pitying him for whatever reason.

That was one of the reason's he felt a close connection to Kai and even Boris, it was because neither one had any reason, or ever felt the need to pity him. They never turned their eyes to him, looking at him like he was some sort of frail thing that would break at any given moment. They never tried to smother or coddle him without his consent (not that Boris ever coddled. He'd have to strike that though out of his mind) but it came down to the same thing. Boris and Kai really understood what it was like to like in the Abbey, therefore they had no need to convince him. Even Sergei and Ivan didn't know what it was truly like.

Out of all the hundreds of boys that dwelled there, Yuriy, Kai and Boris were the ones that stood out the most. There was something about their attitude, their demeanour that set them on a different level than the others.

"Yuriy?"

Kai's voice quickly pulled him out of his deep thoughts, and he found that Takao hadn't moved from the spot. Sweat was beginning to drip down the side of his face, and Yuriy thought that had the situation not been so serious, he would have laughed at the look on the teens face.

He couldn't blame the boy for the pitying gaze, after all, he, like the others, didn't understand. This time, it was Yuriy's turn to give him a short, but meaningful look of pity, before turning his back to the nervous Takao.

"Fine," he answered hoarsely at Kai's inquiry.

Takao seemed a bit shocked by the redhead's actions, but soon, he took it as a cue for him to run for it. Making a mental note to thank the Russian captain later, Takao made his way as quickly and as quietly as he could towards the door. He had time to shoot one last grateful look at the redhead's back before sliding the door close and making a beeline for the exit doors.

It was not half a second after the click of the door handle when Kai waltzed out, his slate coloured hair wet, droplets of water dripping onto his bare shoulders. When it was not gelled up to it's usual style, the tip of his hair was long enough to hang down and brush against his shoulders. The only piece of clothing he had to cover his modesty was the white, hotel towel tied around his waist.

For a moment, Yuriy couldn't help himself but stare. It had been a while since he had seen Kai, much less him looking like something straight out of an underwear ad … a very sexy something at that.

Kai seemed to be oblivious to the curious eyes scanning over his tones body, or that's what he made it seem like. In truth, he could feel Yuriy's eyes on his body; the heat of his gaze could burn a hole on Kai's bare back. He could barely hold back the grin on his face, and made a mental note to walk naked around Yuriy more often. He knew that everyone would think that he had gone mad, but he couldn't help him. It came as a surprise to even himself, actually, that day when he had come face to face with Yuriy again after all those years, to realize that he had fallen for the fiery redhead.

* * *

**End Part Eleven.**

Okay … updated this before As the Fire Burns because … well, because the fire of my muse isn't burning bright for that story, unfortunately. I'll update it soon, promise.


	12. Moon Emerging

_Standard disclaimer applies._

After a LONG hiatus, I finally decided to continue. So, so very sorry for the long wait!

**Howling to the Moon.  
****Part Twelve: Moon Emerging.**

* * *

"So let us get this straight..." Max uttered, looking at his teammates then back at the three Russians before him, "you _lost _your team captain?" his eyebrows raised to hairline level.

Sergei ran a hand through his hair and shared a look with Ivan, while Boris brooded in the background, nursing his bruised and swollen eye. Volunteering to be the one to speak, since Yuriy was not around, Sergei stepped forward.

"There are things that you don't and won't ever understand about us, or him," he answered simply before turning around to walk away, his teammates following close behind.

Max, confused by their unexpected actions looked over to Kyoujo for wisdom, but received a brief shake of the head signalling the genius boys' own confusion.

Rei didn't know what to do at that moment. He knew that giving information of the redhead's whereabouts to the three would be the right course of action, but he didn't want to perk the curiosity of his two companions. After a moment of careful considering, and watching as the silhouettes of the three Russian's begin disappearing into the horizon, he made up his mind, and with a quick muttering of "I'll catch up to you guys soon" sprinted off to catch up with the Neoborg.

Max and Kyoujo, now left by themselves, could only watch on helpless as Rei's back disappeared behind the trees with the Russian team.

"What's going on?" Max inquired, looking at the shorter boy with big blue eyes.

"I don't know, Max," he muttered, "but it must be pretty important for Rei to leave us here by ourselves when he knows that we haven't the slightest clue as to our whereabouts."

Max stayed silent, recalling that particular fact. Kai was the only one among them that had any knowledge about how to get around, and they knew that Rei had a very strong sense of smell (he could detect the smell of Takao's socks from three miles away) therefore it was safe to venture out with him. But now, considering that it was only the two of them left and they had no clue about where they were or, in fact, what the name of their hotel was and how to get back.

"Oh, crud."

- - - - -

Rei ran as fast as he could to catch up with the three Russians whose forms he had lost sight of. But in fact, he wasn't going quite as fast as he wanted. The ground was frozen solid, and he was currently clad in his regular pair of shoes, instead of the boots that were normally recommended for this type of climate and that made running just so much harder. Not to mention that his toes were on the verge of freezing off.

It was official; he absolutely despised snow... and Russia, and snow in general, really.

"Hey, you guys!" he called out, trying to get their attention, but instead, only succeeded in attracting unwanted stares to himself. "BORIS! IVAN!" he yelled out as loud as he could, and this time, he managed to catch their attention... in addition to all the attention from the surrounding public.

"Boris, Ivan?"

"Neoborg?"

"Rei Kon!"

Those were the words he'd managed to catch in the hushed Russian whispering that suddenly broke up in the crowd. At that moment, he realized that maybe he'd made a mistake...

"You FOOL!" Boris roared as he came running up to Rei, grabbed him by his collar and proceeded to sprint off in the direction Sergei and Ivan had shot off, Rei in tow, "What're you trying to do? Get us all killed in a stampede!"

Rei was about to open his out to answer when the rumbling sound coming up from behind them caught his attention. Braving himself to look, he's gaze fell a couple of dozen people who were currently chasing after them, shouting out in Russian, of which Rei could only understand when they mentioned Neoborg, the members and his own team.

"SORRY!" he yelled in obvious regret, loosening himself from Boris' grip and attempted to keep a steady pace with the Falborg master as they ran.

"Too late for that, Kitten," Boris sighed, "Just don't trip."

It seemed like an eternity of running, when Rei and Boris, both sweating and out of breath, felt themselves pulled into a dark alley and watched in silence as the horde's of people rushed past the almost unnoticeable gap in a cloud of smoke and upturned snow.

Letting himself slide down the side of the wall in exhaustion, he turned to Boris who seemed to be in the same shape he was, "Thanks," he said struggling to calm his rapidly beating heart. That was _scary_.

"I ought to have left you there to be torn apart, you moron!" Boris snapped.

"But then... how would you have learnt about your captain's whereabouts?" Rei spoke in a tone that half rang of humour and the other if seriousness as he remembered the condition Yuriy was in when he saw him.

At that moment, all hushed in the alley and three pairs of eyes snapped towards the Neko-jin.

"What do you mean?" Sergei, ever the epitome of coolness, could barely keep the anxious tone out of his voice when he spoke.

"You know where ol' Red is?" Boris cast a suspicious glance over him, seemingly trying to make out if Rei was lying.

"It was kind off an accident, but I saw him... he was with Kai back at our hotel. I don't know how he got there, or what happened, but he looked pretty bad from where I was standing," when Rei finished his sentence, he could see how the relief washed over the faces of the three bladers in from of him. Ivan and Sergei let out a breath of relief while even Boris had an almost smile tugging at the side of his lips.

"So that was why you almost tried to kill us, kitty-boy?" Ivan's sardonic tone had returned and he cast a smirk over to where Rei was still slumped by the side of the wall.

"Shut up, Ivan," Boris seemed to have recovered from his exhaustion and was now standing up, facing Rei, "I'm the only one who can call him by that nickname."

"Are we going to stand around him all night bickering or are we going to see Tala?" Sergei scolded, but there was a hint of laughter in his tone.

"Just so you know," Rei interjected, getting to his feet quickly when he realized that a wet bum in winter was not something pleasant that he wanted to experience, "Yuriy and Kai seemed to be..." he trailed off, not knowing how to describe what he thought Kai and Yuriy were doing; the redhead seemed far too injured to be...

"Having sex?" Ivan inquired innocently, earning himself a slap on the back of his head courtesy of Boris.

Rei blushed crimson, "N-No! They were just... having an intimate moment..."

"So, were they touching each other then?" Ivan asked again, genuinely baffled by what Kai and Yuriy would possibly be doing if they weren't having...

"Sex is the only thing on your mind, is it? You pervert!" Boris growled. He didn't really have anything against sex, but just the thought of his captain doing it with Kai the traitor of all people, didn't settle right in his mind.

"Kai and Tala were doing nothing of the sort!" a blushing Rei yelled out a little too loudly; a small piece of ice hanging on the side of the roof broke off and fell right on top of his head. Rei cursed the day he decided to step foot in Russia.

"Whatever it is," Sergei interjected, "I'm sure it'll be much more fun and interesting to talk about in-doors and away from the possibility of Balkov finding or overhearing us."

The three nodded their heads in agreement and took off towards the hotel Rei was staying at. All though the journey, though, Rei could not push back the feeling that he'd forgotten something very important.

Somewhere in the middle of Russia, Max and Kyoujo cried.

* * *

**End Part Twelve.**

I promise that the next chapter won't be as long as this one was.


	13. Diminishing of the Moon's Glow

_Standard disclaimer applies._

**Howling to the Moon**  
_Part Thirteen: Dimming of the Moon's Glow_

The atmosphere of the white room was clouded by tension; the lingering silence broken only by ragged, painful inhaling of oxygen and the quiet murmuring of comforting words as fingers worked craft fully through red locks, easing the knots and smoothing the edges.

Kai watched with sad eyes at the redhead that currently lay on his side, head propped up on his lap as he sat cross-legged over the bed. Kai knew that his friend's condition was deteriorating, quickly. The witty banter they'd shared just moments ago left as something of a distant memory; any thoughts he may have had concerning his own sex life was untimely forgotten. What was important was that Yuriy was suffering, and Kai could do nothing about it.

"You need to go to the hospital," he said, his free hand reaching over to grab one of Yuriy's. The redhead had his knees brought up close to his chest, the palm of his right hand splayed before him as the other balled close to him chin, resting on Kai's right knee. He shook his head slowly, chest constricting too painfully to speak. "You're in pain," Kai tried to reason, though he knew his efforts would prove to be futile. Once Yuriy had his mind set on something, there was nothing he could do to change it.

Fortunately, he was Hiwatari Kai and he never took no as a definite answer.

Shifting in his seat, Kai slid his left arm under Yuriy's neck, the other grabbing his left upper arm. With a small grunt and a heave, Kai pulled the redhead up into a sitting position as gently as he could, allowing the grimacing teen to rest his head on Kai's shoulder. "Why are you so stubborn?" he asked, whispering the words into the semi-conscious redheads' ear.

There was stillness, before Yuriy cracked open his eyes, the blue hues glazed over from pain as he locked eyes with Kai's fiery red ones.

He felt no strength within him, even the simplest task as opening his eyes seem too tiring to do. He didn't know when it happened; it was just all of a sudden like a vacuum had been turned on sucking the power right out of him. He remembered seeing Kinomiya's shocked expression after catching him literally in his tracks. He remembered seeing Kai's body as he walked over to the bag that had been flung casually beside the closet and picked out a change of clothes. Then all of a sudden, he'd felt extremely tired. He could barely move his body and the last thing he'd remembered was hearing Kai shout out his name as he fell off the bed, like in slow motion onto the floor. The next thing he knew, he was looking up into Kai's concerned eyes from his position laying on the mattress, head resting comfortably on Kai's thigh.

He opened his mouth to speak, but found that no words would come out, only the movement of his calling out to Kai, his best friend, teammate and companion. He always loved Kai's name. It was simple and straight to the point. It sounded harmless enough as a name, but could strike fear into the hearts of opponents whenever it was uttered.

Yuriy closed his eyes, a small, but contented smile playing on his lips as he snuggled closer to the warmth that Kai's body offered. His wild, red hair brushing against Kai's cheek and shoulder as he leaned his forehead against Kai's neck, just below his left ear. His pale lips breathing the name one last time before he felt himself being consumed by the darkness, his chest rising and falling slowly in rhythm, unlike the erratic way it had been just moments before as his lungs seemed to struggle for air.

"Yuriy?" Kai called slowly, wanting to arouse the boy, but at the same time, wanting to believe that he'd be in less agony if he was unconscious. The truth was, he was afraid. He wanted Yuriy to be in peace, but at the same time, worried that if the boy fell asleep, he might not wake up from the deep slumber again.

Kai exhaled softly, tilting his head to the side until his cheek made contact with Yuriy's forehead. His muscular arms circling around Yuriy's shoulders and side, pulling him closer and holding him against his chest protectively.

He remembered a time in the past when he'd been in this same position. It was just after one of Balkov's suicide training lessons. Both he and Yuriy had been exhausted, almost unable to drag themselves back to the room. He'd ended up holding Yuriy like this at that time on the cold, concrete floor, when the teen, then only about twelve, had been unable to walk those few steps remaining between him and the bed. Kai held him close as he hovered between conscious and unconsciousness, willing for sleep to consume him but now wanting to leave Kai. The both of them ended up falling asleep together like that, until morning came and they'd been discovered by Balkov. Neither one regretted it though.

And now, sitting his; his mind lingering between past and present, Kai could not tear his eyes away from Yuriy's peaceful face. The serenity of his expression successfully covering the torment that lay beneath. Exhaling softly, Kai brushed his lips over the redhead's cheek, whispering into his ear; "I love you, Yuriy. I always have and I always will," before lowering his head and planting a soft, feathery kiss on Yuriy's slightly parted lips.

He didn't stir. But Kai was glad.

**End Part Thirteen.**

That was short, but I just wanted to give some well needed YuKa fanservice since I noticed that the last two chapters didn't even have Yuriy and Kai in it! D: Anyway, the next chapter should be more exciting and will finally get the slash ball rolling. It's just a matter of time before we reach the end now. I'm so excited.


	14. The Moons Aligning

_Standard disclaimer applies._

**Note**: I've decided to concentrate on Howling to the Moon as for now, but the ending is already in sight (OMG! Inspiration hit and I SO KNOW how I'm going to end it! Yay!) therefore As the Fire Burns is unofficially on a break starting from today since the end of this story…unless I get inspiration for that somewhere in between of course.

**

* * *

**

**Howling to the Moon  
**_Part Fourteen: The Moons Aligning_

_

* * *

_

The atmosphere held a sense of tranquillity; the cotton white snow flakes fluttered down, slowly blanketing the rocky surface of the streets and sidewalk. The people passed by, flakes covering their coat shoulders and heads, unperturbed; they mingled and chatted, the laughter rang up the street as a particularly rowdy group passed by the metal gate that kept the trespassers from infringing on the abbey property. It seemed that they were celebrating the fall of the home team.

As the people mingled, the cats in the alley chased down the rats through the garbage cans and rubbish; the light rain of snow continues to fall over the bright city of Moscow. It seemed like one of those nights that everything seemed to be just right.

But the moment of peace was abruptly snuffed out soon after, when a sudden, unexpected quake erupted from deep within the building; people were sent to the ground, hands and arms thrown up to protect themselves. The shock was brief, and as the fleeting shaking passed, people started to come about their wits. Many ran as far as they could away from the source of the tremor while a few dared to attempt to find the source. Dogs howled in the background, lost within the continuous murmuring as a crowd gathered behind the metal railings.

It wasn't something they would have expected though, the deep rumbling sound; the intensity and speed of the snow falling became increasingly multiplied when the glass windows of the building cracked, shattered into tiny pieces and fell to the ground, shards stabbing into the white, showy surface.

They began to back away then, mothers pulling their children away; husbands shielding the bodies of their families as the danger of the situation became more apparent. But as quickly as it began, it ended, and slowly the trembling faded, the thin cracks travelling through the see through fibre stopped in their tracks, but before anyone could even comprehend the outcome, it happened;

Large fireballs exploded through the windows and doors; the flames licking up everything in its path. The rumbling returned and the tremor increased it's ferocity as the whole building burst apart, sending metal and wooden debris flying into the streets. Shards of steel cut as easily though car windows as it did through flesh. The shrill beeping and wailing of security alarm were stopped as large rocks crashed into the engine. People ran for their lives, pulling their loved ones close. The unlucky ones were stuck down, whether by steel, glass or wood. Their blood streamed out, staining the once pure white snow, red. Screams of terror filled the night, the sounds of stomping and shuffling of people running away echoed through the street. Ambulances and fire engines arrived, pulling people out of harms way and attempted to put out the towering inferno where the once majestic abbey once stood.

Crackling of police radios resounded, calling for backup when a second round of explosions filled the fear filled night. The dark sky of Moscow, dark just moments before and sparkling with stars that littered the sky was painted red as the flames continued to rage on, demolishing everything in its path. It travelled through the surrounding housing estates, sending a wave of panic flooding through the peoples' hearts, whom rushed to evacuate their houses, leaving behind their belongings while attempting to save their precious ones.

The rescuers never noticed though, the dimmed blue glow flashing in and out of focus from beneath one of the cracks in the ruined building.

- - - - -

The four teens walked in silence, each one with a baffled thought weighing down in their mind. Rei walked a few steps ahead of the three Russians as he was their guide at the moment, and for the other was to leave them to their thoughts undisturbed. Throwing a look over his shoulders, his golden eyes fell on the downcast face of Boris'. The expressionless face betrayed nothing of what he was thinking as he kept his eyes trained on the ground and his ears hearing only the sounds of the snow crunching beneath his heavy boots. Ivan and Sergei kept their same impassive face, though the short boy had sometime ago lost or urges for sarcasm or picking a fight with the brooding Boris.

"He's all right, isn't he?" Rei heard the normally insult-hurling grating voice ask and turned his full attention to the inquirer.

"I...I don't know. He looked pretty worse for wear," he answered truthfully, not making eye contact.

"How'd he get there anyway? From what you said, Tala was in no shape to have gotten himself there without help," the burly blonde reasoned.

Rei shrugged. "I don't really know much of what's happened. It's only by coincidence that I'd discovered this much."

The three mutely accepted the neko-jin's answer.

"Well, here we are then," Rei stopped in his tracks before the grand building of the five-star building they were staying at. Golden eyes looked up at the seemingly endless arrays of windows littering the building, vaguely wondering which of these windows were connected to Kai's room and whether their slate haired captain was standing by it at this moment.

"Are you coming or not, Cat-boy?"

He was called out of his thoughts by Boris' mocking voice and shot a glare at the spot he'd previously been standing in, only to find all three of them gone. Instead, they were currently standing at the top of the stairs, looking condescendingly down at him as (he assumed them to be calling him in their minds) the man delaying their meeting their captain.

"Coming. And don't call me Cat-boy, Whitey!" he growled out, receiving a chuckle in return.

"Feisty one, aren't you?"

Rei shot a glare at the lilac haired Russian, but decided not to continue the goading. One insult will lead to another, and the neko-jin was certain that the only reason Boris was trying to wind him up like this was due to his own nerves.

"We're up on the seventh floor," he said, not waiting for a response as he walked off in the direction of the elevators; leaving Boris staring at his receding back and the other two trailing after him. After a moment, the remaining Russian followed suit, though not without a muttered swear of his own.

- - - - -

"Yes...yes. Exactly. I appreciate your help, Stefan. I will keep in touch."

There was a soft click as the receiver was placed back on the dial before the only man leaned back into the chair. The chairman of the Beyblade association let out a sign, pulling off his glasses and massaging the bridge of his nose with two fingers. It was indeed a troubling night. Seemed like an eternity ago that his created team had fought their last match in the World Championships and won the title while it hadn't even been forty eight hours since the preceding and already trouble had arisen.

First he'd received the visit from the director and manager of Borg, with was a suspicious thing in itself. Then he'd gotten a call from one of his secretaries saying that she'd gotten a call from two kids claiming to be Max and Kyoujo, informing her that they were currently stranded in the middle of Russian with no guide. Then came the last phone call informing him of suspicious activities in one of the abandoned warehouses on the outskirts of Moscow. His team had been monitoring the warehouse intently over a tip-off that it was being used as a temporary storage place of Balkov's.

The muffled engine sound reverberated inside the backseat compartment of the limo he was occupying. The portable television was currently turned off, and sounds of the radio muted as it might interfere with his thoughts. He was currently headed towards the hotel where he'd placed the members of the Team BBA (as it was closest to the BBA Headquarters). There were questions we wanted to ask Kai about Balkov and the Borg, mainly regarding Balkov's relationship with the members of his team. He seemed adamant on getting back his captain, as far as the old man could see. But where from? He had to ask himself. Why would there be any reason for the boy to be missing? And from the tone in the purple haired man's voice...something was not right and he was going to get to the bottom of it, by hook or by crook.

It was just a five minute drive left until he reached the hotel, and whatever questions he felt arising would need to be quenched till then.

**

* * *

End Part Fourteen.**

Only a few chapters left. Be patient, dearies.

Review, desu.


	15. Descending Behind the Moon's Glow

_Standard disclaimer applies._

**

* * *

**

**Howling to the Moon  
**_Part Fifteen: Descending Behind the Moon's Glow_

_

* * *

_

Kai stood impassively by the window, one hand keeping away the curtain that blocked his view, the other hung limply by his side. His eyes were dull; the irises shone more like flame on the verge of being snuffed out as opposed to the fiery menace that they truly were. His mouth set to a straight line, expression betraying nothing that was currently plaguing his mind.

Behind him, lying motionless on the bed, was Yuriy. The redhead's eyes were shut, his already pale face illuminated by the moon rays that streamed in though the glass window until the point of near surrealism. His flaming red hair spread around his head like a halo, framing his delicate features. He looked like a fallen angel. Hands and arms that lay stiffly by his side and his chest still.

"Kai?"

There was a knock by the door and the sound of Rei's voice calling out. Kai remained in place, the only sign of life from the slate haired teen was the shallow breath he took and the automatic blinking of his eyes and they gazed unseeing at the horizon, to where the black sky had blended into red.

"Yuriy! Are you there?"

A second voice joined in, holding much more animosity than the first.

Kai paid the two no heed as he stood firmly in place. Even when the calling stopped and the sound of bodies slamming against wood reached his ears, Kai did not move. A sudden gush washed over him as the door was swung open, the lock torn straight out of its hold, screws being thrown halfway across the floor, stopping with a small _thunk _as it collided with the wooden leg of the bed.

There they stood; Kai still with his back turned to them, Boris and Rei panting near the now opened door being flanked by Sergei and the much shorter Ivan.

"Kai," Rei called out, watching Kai with an unreadable expression before his eyes turned to gaze at the still form of the Russian captain. After a moment, the reality of the situation sunk in, his eyes widened and he covered his mouth with both hands, swallowing a gulp.

Boris did not turn to look at anyone, he spared Kai but a fleeting glance before his lilac gaze rested on his captain. His face expressed nothing, only a brief widening of his eyes and the way his chest rose and fell in a more frantic way showed the nervousness within.

"Yuriy..." he mumbled out, more to his own ears than actually calling the redhead. He took one step forward, then only did Kai move and Boris found himself pinned by a blood-red glare. "What did you do?" he asked, voice quivering slightly as he locked glares with his ex-teammate.

Kai gave him no answer. He remained standing like that, body half turned facing the bed where Yuriy lay though his eyes were cast to the side where Boris and the rest stood. His long, slate haired bangs fell across his forehead and eyes, shadowing the already menacing glare. His hair reached till past his chin but he made no attempt to brush it away. It was a futile action.

"Leave," came the firm reply soon after. By this time, Kai had broken eye contact and his gaze travelled away from the still glaring Russian, watching instead the fallen angel that occupied his bed. It was quite the irony that Yuriy held the face of an angel, but his actions and hair were like the devils own. That was what made him stand out from others in Kai's mind. There was there a contradictory being that looked so gorgeous.

"Excuse me?" the lilac haired Falborg master asked in an incredulous tone, taking firm step closer and closer to the bed.

As Boris came within touching reach of his captain, hands stretch before him to touch Yuriy's skin, Kai moved in an instant. He grabbed the offender by the front of his shirt and slammed him roughly into the wall behind where he held him pinned, eyes raging like an untamed blaze of rage. "_Don't touch him!_" Kai hissed through clenched teeth.

Seeing the raw fury radiating off of Kai's body like that stunned Boris, and he found himself helpless against his attacker. Rei, Sergei and Ivan stood to the side, mouths agape as they watched on in shock at Kai's uncharacteristic behaviour. But they soon got their wits about them and rushed forward.

"Kai!" the three yelled simultaneously; Rei and Sergei grabbed each of Kai's arms and peeled him off the still stunned Boris. Ivan, being the stature that he was, could not really do anything more than being the middle man, creating a barrier between Kai and Boris. Though, should the two attack, he wouldn't have been able to do anything anyway.

"What's the matter with you, Kai!" the blonde roared, shoving Kai further away from Boris.

The Dranzer master merely adjusted his step and straightened up, locking a fierce glare of the four people. "I told you to leave."

"But--" Ivan began.

"No buts!" Kai roared, head snapping towards the shortest member present.

"He is our captain!" Sergei joined the fray, shouting in an uncharacteristic show of loss of control. "You have no right to keep us from seeing him!"

"It's too late, isn't it?" came the surprisingly calm reply.

"But...It can't be..." Rei muttered, looking down at the redhead.

"You're lying! Yuriy can't be--he can't be! You must have done something! You bastard! What did you do!" Boris yelled, desperation lacing his words as he lunged for Kai, tackling him to the ground before throwing a right hook right into his face. Kai did not retaliate though, he merely accepted the beating until the three helpless spectators came in to stop the fight. By the time it was done, Kai had ended up with a split lip, bruises on his cheeks and a gash above his left eye.

"Kai..." Rei began as Kai got to his feet and calmly made his was over to Yuriy. Boris had managed to wiggle out of Sergei's hold, but to their relief, he made to attempt to attack Kai; he just stood to the side, arms by his side as his fists clenched into tight balls, his head was downcast.

The raven haired neko-jin just watched and Kai kneeled with one knee on the mattress, half hovering over Yuriy as he propped the redheads' upper body up with his arms before pulling him close to his own chest. His arms circled the limp redhead's shoulders and he buried his face in the pale and cold neck. Rei didn't see the tears though, but he saw Kai's shaking form and diverted his eyes, looking back to the downcast faces of the once proud members of the Russian champion team.

How could have things turned out so wrong? This was supposed to be a time of celebration. Their first ever chance at becoming World Champions and they niched it. Beyblade was supposed to be a game that brought people together regardless of nationality, race or gender. It was supposed to be a game...fun! But this was anything but fun.

Looking into the distraught faces of once ruthless people and hearing a hiccough of their suppressed sobs. He looked down to the short boy standing beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Though he didn't say it or even look up, Rei knew that he was grateful for the silent comfort. By this time, the tension amounted unable to be suppressed, Boris lashed out at the objects nearest to him. Table were turned, chairs thrown around before he turned his fury against the wall. Pounding against it with his fists until they bled, he let out a guttural growl of anger and frustration. But before long, the adrenalin slowly seeping away, he slid to the ground, leaving the red splotches of blood that stained the walls and he slouched down, forehead resting against the cool surface of the wall. He didn't cry though. He couldn't.

Sergei watched both his teammates then back to his captain and Kai with sad and tired eyes. He didn't know what to do or how to keep strong. Everything had fallen apart and there was no glue strong enough to put it back together.

How could have everything turned out so bad?

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my now defunct ex-champion team."

A new voice resounded, the deep voice holding a tinge of mocking in its tone inviting the looks for everyone present.

Rei's eyes widened for a split second before they narrowed, his irises slitting and he looked at the foul man standing by the door. He did not have to see, but he could feel the hatred running high in the room, particularly from behind him and from near the wall were Boris was.

The bad situation was just about to get words.

Grabbing Yuriy closer to his chest, Kai hissed out; "Balkov..."

**End Part Fifteen.**

**

* * *

**

Review, desu.


	16. Three Men and the Moon

_Standard disclaimer applies._

**

* * *

**

**Howling to the Moon  
**_Part Sixteen: Three Men and the Moon_

**

* * *

**

"I'm flattered that you still remember me, Hiwatari Kai," the elderly director spoke with a condescending air as he surveyed all the death glares with infuriating calmness.

"What are you doing here? How did you know where we were!?"

"My dear boy," Balkov scoffed, casting a mocking look at the burly blonde before him. "You boys really thought that it was so easy to escape the abbey, did you? How foolish. I had expected better from all of you."

Rei looked worriedly from Boris (who looked a hair widths away from jumping the sinister director and ripping out his throats with his teeth) to the tense Sergei and Ivan before resting finally on Kai's still form. He seemed unusually calm given the situation. Yuriy was still firmly but gently held in the muscular arms, his head resting against Kai's chest. Kai for one, had never been the poster boy for dramatics or known to even have a slight crack in his shield of detachment, but at that moment, the look that shone deep within his orbs was not an emotion Rei had ever seen, least of all in the eyes of a mere mortal. It was like watching the smouldering brimstones in hell as it licked through the toughest of substances. The fiery cackling like a mocking voice laughing at the sight of death. Rei felt a chill run up his spine and forced himself to look away.

"Now, don't tell me you will not even place a greeting for your former mentor. Have I taught you nothing in the years you've spent under my command? You disappoint me. Truly. And we all know what happens to disappointments, do we not?" his lips curled into a mocking leer; purple eyes surveying each of the occupants with intense scrutiny until it fell on the still form of Yuriy. For a fraction of a second, the eyes widened slightly, unseen by anyone. But as quickly as it came, it passed and his gaze regained it cool stare. Though he could not stop himself from muttering, "Yuriy..." all traces of mirth lost from his face.

It was like a gunshot going off signalling the beginning of the match. Boris' eyes flew open, his teeth bared and with a throaty growl of rage, he rushed forward. No one was able to move for the split second it took for everything to happen. Boris Kuznetsov, blinded by rage, hands clenched into tight fists leaped forward, left arm pulled back and ready to deliver the blow to the wrinkled face of his target.

Balkov didn't move. Lips thinned as his eyes trained intently on the subject at hand, as if calculating his next move.

Seven inches. Five inches away.

The fist would have connected with the directors jaw had his arm not shot out at that moment, a hand clamped down on Boris' wrist. He twisted his entire body around, throwing his attacker to the ground onto his knees. Using his other arm, he grabbed hold of the back of Boris' neck pushing his entire body forwards while his left arm remained clutched in a painful straightened position behind his back; the muscles and tendons strained to near breaking point. Balkov brought up his knee and smashed it sharply into the small of Boris' back, earning a small, almost inaudible groan from the teen.

His hold didn't waver as he snapped his head up, eyes trailing over the four shocked teens before him. With a smirk and an intake of breath he said; "You think that what I had taught you came merely from studied knowledge? Foolish children. When I had you take up fighting, you think I would have allowed you to exceed my own capabilities? You think that I would have just sat around and watch as you grew in strength and abilities? No. I taught you all you know. All you've ever had to know. None of you can still come close to compare to my own power. You are all just weak, useless children that your parents never wanted. That's why they threw you away into the streets. But I was the one who took you in. I clothed you and fed you and schooled you. And this is how you repay me? Insolent brats. I should have left you to be savaged by the beasts those many years ago," he stopped suddenly, a glint shining in his eye. "At least Yuriy did something right in the end. He knew what a useless object he really was to the world. Shunned by society. But in the end, he was the smartest of you all. He knew when it was time for him to die."

Out of the corner of his eye, Rei saw Kai's silhouette tense up, the blazing aura from his body seemingly condensed into the air. He couldn't see the look on his face as his long slate coloured bangs hung loosely down the side of his face. His hands gripped tightly the material of Yuriy's sleeve and Rei could almost feel how cold his skin might have felt beneath the layers of clothing covering his body. At the same time, his heart filled with grief at the situation they were facing, an feeling of immense rage bubbled up inside him and his head flew back to where Balkov stood, still holding Boris in the painful grip. He'd expect Boris to have lost the feeling in his arm by now. He could hear the sound of his heart thumping against his ribcage, the blood pumping through his veins and the peculiar feel on adrenalin coursing through his body. Detachedly, he heard his voice shout to the ruthless director before he could even think to stop himself and calmly assess the situation.

"How dare you say that! How dare you even begin to think that you have any right to pass judgment on whether it's time for someone to die? How dare you insult Yuriy like that when you're afraid of turning the judgment on yourself? You are nothing but a heartless, cowardly, pitiful old man whose only joy in life in bringing misery to others!" Rei nearly screamed at the man, whose smirk had been wiped off his face. "You talk of being superior, being the leader and the person who deserves respect when you obviously don't deserve it! You say that these wonderful people who've given everything they have just for your sake are worthless and weak when the truth is that you are the only worthless and weak person here! If you were truly the admirable leader you so confess, then why isn't it you out there battling? Why isn't it you in the line of fire? Why are you the one who's cowering in the shadows in fear of a group of unknown kids and making others do your dirty work for you--"

"Insolent child!" he roared, letting go of Boris and allowing him to fall forward onto his knees, though he didn't move, merely stayed on the ground staring gob smacked at Rei. "What would you know about deserving respect, you disrespectful, primitive little ape!"

Rei scoffed so unlike himself. "Obviously more than you. What my parents taught me about respect is that it is something you earn, not something you get with a side of fries just because you _think _you deserve it. Well you know what? You don't. You're just a pitiful, cowardly middle aged man whose sole happiness in life is making people fear you when the truth is they don't. They just laugh at your stupidity behind your back because you're too ignorant with your own superiority to even know what's going on under your own nose. You think you know them just because you watch them practice everyday? You think you can even begin to imagine what kind people they are beneath that tough exterior just because you'd like to believe that maybe you've actually done anything worthwhile in your life. You know what I think? I think that you're just a scared little boy trapped in the body of a man who never really forgot his childhood, that the reason why you find joy in making people around you hurt. What you had gambled on this game is nothing more than a simple minded plan concocted by an immature little kid who probably never really grew up. My friends and I played this game when we were five back in the day and unlike you, we all--" he motioned to the other occupants around the room with a wave of a hand, "--grew out of it."

A smothering tension hung in the air as only the heaving sound of Rei's breathing stood in the way of complete silence. Boris, Sergei and Ivan wore a look of extreme bewilderment as they stared wide eyes as the still Neko-jin. Sometime during Rei's speech, Balkov has loosened his grip on Boris' arm, though he still had a tight hold on it. Rei didn't dare do anything beyond breathing. We didn't know where all the pent up frustration had erupted from, but he didn't deny that the weight on his shoulders did feel ten times lighter. His eyes quickly glanced over the three Russians. Kai was behind him and he didn't dare turn around, though he expected Kai to be wearing the same dumbfounded look as the rest of his ex-teammates. He knew he'd gone way to far with his words, but once the word 'how' left his lips, it was like a small crack in the dam that was no longer able to hold back the overpowering force and everything had flowed out without needing any encouragement. He also knew that Balkov was probably beyond furious and decided against any sudden movements lest he takes it as an offensive movement and strikes.

No one moved for those few grueling seconds, even though it seemed like an eternity. Rei watched on with baited breath at the purple-haired director; he could feel Kai's eyes burning a hole on the back of his head and the way the three other Russian seemed to have problems keeping their mouths for gaping (had it not been such a tense situation, Rei would have thought the whole thing to be quite comical. He even wished he had his camera on him).

"Ingrate!" Balkov roared suddenly, startling all of them out of their daze before he threw down Boris' arms and kicked him roughly to the ground. "You-you all..." he growled out, his voice crackling with rage as he seemed to be searching his brain for the appropriate words. It seemed as Rei's blunt words had unnerved immensely.

Rei's minds once again mused over the fact that hand the situation not been so tense and dangerous, quite possibly life threatening even, that it would have been quite funny. Boris dumbfounded, Ivan and Sergei gaping like fishes out of water and Balkov at a loss of anything to say. It's as they say, when faced with a possibility of death, creating havoc and leaving with the final word always manages to make the expiring of life just that much enjoyable. Rei gave himself a small and unnoticeable nod.

By this time, Boris had gotten to his feet, cradling his injured arms to his chest and had rejoined Rei and the others where they stood. The momentary shock seemed to have worn off and they all glared intently at the silently fuming Balkov before them. Rei assumed that they knew something bad was going to happen, though one would need a sixth sense to expect that. Why, even Rei would probably be planning some sort of payback had he been in Balkov's shoes.

"You're all going to pay for your disloyalty. I made you what you are, and don't think even for a second that I can't destroy it all the same," he voice had taken a sudden turn, coming out as sound almost calm, though still held an underlying tone that told Rei that this was a very, very bad time to be thinking about whether he'd forgotten to switch off the stove.

Allowing his eyes a brief glance towards the back of Boris' head, he then locked gazes with Sergei. Though his eyes shone with incomprehensible gratitude and praise, that was a small flicker that would pass through his iris' that told Rei that they'd passed 'screwed' almost three miles back. Rei did not disagree with assessment, but suddenly the half open door swung completely open and slammed into the wall behind hit, the sudden bang made Rei jump slightly where he stood. He watched silently, with growing unease as nearly half a dozen black clad men filed into the room; each one carrying numerous weapons and a variety of custom made guns and rifles. Each of them lined at the side of each other, three at either side of Balkov. The clicking sound signaled the guns being unlocked and they raised their weapons and aimed it at the teens.

Normally, this sort of situation would send the bravest of men to his feet in fear, but it merely unnerved teens at hand. Rei swallowed the lump in his throat. He never would have expected to die in such a situation; gunned down by a mad man and his cronies. But logically, he would be quite disappointed otherwise. It wasn't that he wanted to die. He'd expected himself to die of old age in his bed with his loved ones by his side. Maybe when he was older, lost on a secret expedition to unmarked parts of the jungle. But for some reason, even though he was afraid, he knew that this must be destiny. He'd always believed in destiny and fate; knowing deep down that no matter what happened, whether it be had or good, that it was never for no reason. Maybe they would all die today and Balkov could finally be apprehended for his crimes... he didn't know. All he knew that whatever happened in life, it was for the best. And with that, he closed his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

He didn't look at the others anymore after that, but somehow, he just knew that Kai had buried his face into the crook of Yuriy's neck and that Sergei, being the ever mothering figure of the Borg, had placed a comforting hand on a nervous Ivan's shoulder and Boris, maybe because of Rei's words or of his own belief, was now standing just that much ahead of the others. As if his being closer to the guns would enable him in delaying the bullets from reaching the others with his own body for that much longer. His back and shoulders were straight though he didn't seem the least bit tense. Rei could only just imagine what was currently going through his head but at that moment, he couldn't help but feel immensely relieved that Boris was there.

"I'll give you one final chance to beg me for your lives," Balkov drawled. Any trace of anger that had been present earlier seemed completely nonexistent, it was like the last few minutes had just been a figment of Rei's imagination.

"Stop your jabbering and just on with it," Boris said, as if he were bargaining with a sales person at the fish market. "I'd rather be filled full of leads than stand here and listen to you for one second longer."

"Very well. If that is what you decide."

Everyone seemed to subconsciously hold their breaths and the gunmen took aim, their fingers lingering dangerously over the trigger.

"It is," came the simultaneous answer from Rei, Sergei and Ivan. Kai hadn't moved a muscle since the first time Balkov had stepped into the room and somewhere deep down, Rei was waiting for Kai to do something spectacularly amazing that it'd knock the socks right off of Balkov's feet.

"You heard the children," he directed the statement to the people around him. "Even though I have been thoroughly insulted by this...creature that had sometime in its generation been shunned by evolution, I, being the ever gracious person that I am will give you till the count of three. The last three second of your lives, boys, I'd advice you to treasure it."

No one moved. Rei exhaled loudly and opened his eyes to glare at Balkov through the slit of his iris'.

"Three."

Boris clenched and unclenched his fists by his side in rhythm to the ticking of the clock.

"Two..."

Kai's arms continued to hold Yuriy protectively against his chest. His eyes were shielded by his long slate bangs and mouth set to a straight line. He didn't seem to have any inclination to do anything about the present situation.

"One!"

"HIYEEEAAAAK!"

A throaty battle cry erupted and Balkov, arms high in the air as he prepared to drop it to signal the men to shoot, was stopped and he felt a figure barreling into his back, sending him crashing forward into a heap on the floor. All eyes snapped over to the three new arrivals.

"Have no fear, Kendo master Takao is here!"

**End Part Sixteen.**

**

* * *

**

:D

Review.


	17. Two Men and the Moon

_Standard disclaimer applies._

**

* * *

**

**Howling to the Moon  
**_Part Seventeen: Two Men and the Moon_

_

* * *

_

Rei could almost hear the drum roll of the punch line sounding when the words cut through the haze that clouded his brain and finally registered in his mind. "Takao," he whispered out, half with relief and the other with amusement pinched with worry. The reality of the whole scenario hadn't regained full clarity to him beyond Takao's arrival. But when he realized that Takao was here with Max and Kyoujo (he vaguely wondered where they'd been) and Balkov was here with his battalion of armed henchmen, he nearly gasped; his mothering instincts deciding that it was time to take over. He opened his mouth to shout for the three boys to run away as fast as they could since Balkov might have been too startled to do anything. Shaking away his thoughts, he looked over to where Max and Kyoujo had previously been standing in the frame of the door only to find them gone.

"DIEEEEEEE, VILLAINS!" Max yelled. Rei snapped his head around so quickly that he nearly pulled a muscle in his neck, in time to see Max flip one of the burly men in black over his shoulder and throw him ungraciously to the floor where here lay writhing, hands pressed against the small of his back. "The Magnificent Mizuhara Max, reporting for duty," he gave a mock salute to the fallen man before running over to help Takao who was currently engaged in a two against one, rattan broomstick against Uzis match. Fortunately, the two people he was against seemed to still be in a state of dumbfounded shock and merely stood there as Takao rammed the pointy part of the broomstick into one of the man's stomach and when he doubled over, brought it down hard against the back of his head. His partner, slowly coming to his senses, raised his gun to aim at Takao, but at that moment, Max came up from behind, swiped his feet right from under him and sending him to the floor where he landed on his backside before promptly being whacked repeatedly over the head with a laptop by Kyoujo.

"Three down," Takao muttered approvingly, wiping the nonexistent dust off of his hands.

"Three to go," Max added. He wore a smile of his face that wouldn't look out of place at a free candy convention.

Fortunately, they were right. It was now a seven against four match (not counting Kai and Yuriy) in favour of the good guys. Unfortunately, the four still had the guns and during Takao and Max's superior-than-thou speech, had managed to come to their senses.

"Why you--I'll kill you all!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, we…err…what'll we do, Takao?"

"Kick some old, Russian ass!"

"Yeah! Let's kick ass!"

"Takao, Max," Rei hissed under his breath. "Don't do anything stupid!"

The two boys still caught in their adrenalin euphoria, either didn't hear Rei, or chose to ignore him. Reaching into their pockets at the same time, both brandished their blades and launcher.

"Let it rip!"

"Draciel!"

The twin blades shot off their launcher and spun as full speed towards Balkov and his three remaining henchmen. Takao's grey blade landed in a screech on the floor, leaving a burnt trail mark on the otherwise spotless carpet and Max's right next to it.

"You go, Takao. I'll defend."

Takao nodded his head in affirmative. "Go, Dragoon!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, feeling the wind against his face and his ponytail whip back and forth as his powerful scared beast emerged.

The powerful winds sending two of the men flying back and crashing into the wall before sliding down the length and landing in a heap at the bottom. The final one joined them soon enough. Balkov, much to the surprise of everyone present, seemed to be able, though barely, holding himself in place. He'd raised his hands up to block any sharp objects that were flying around from cutting into any important parts, and he'd dug his heel into the carpet. But bit by bit, he could his grip loosening and his body being forced back until he nearly hit the wall behind him. To the surprise of Takao and the rest, he raised his eyes, a disdainful sneer at his lips and he scoffed.

"You're lucky this time, but trust me, one of these days your luck will run out. When it does, you can be sure I'll be right there waiting with a smile on my face. You think you've won this time? Believe me, this is far from over. I'd advice you insolent little brats to not remain so cocky, because it'll--" his head suddenly snapped forward with such force that one had to wonder whether he'd suddenly been beheaded with a blunt object before he tilted precariously forward and landed face first on the cold floors. Immediately, the winds stopped and Takao recalled his sacred beast into its blade. No one moved in that instance, as if trying to make sense of what had happened.

"H-He talks too much," came Kyoujo's timid reply, immediately attracting the stares over to him. He stood sheepishly a few feet away from Balkov, one hand scratching the back of his head, while his laptop lay in two piece just a few inches from an unconscious Balkov's bumped and bleeding head.

Slowly, the realization dawning, Rei began to laugh. The tension that had built up in the past hour overflowing, just like his tears. It wasn't tears of sadness or fear though; it was droplets of water of accumulated relief, anger, joy and humour combining into one emotion that had yet to be named. "You guys," he said, exasperation dripping from every word as he moved forward, grabbed Takao, Max and Kyoujo and pulled all three of them into a tight hug.

"Hey, hey, hey," Takao yelped after a few minutes passed and Rei still hadn't shown any signs of letting go. "Enough of this touchy feely mumbo-jumbo, it's grossing me out."

"Ditto to that," Max added, wriggling out of Rei's grip.

After an additional few minutes, he finally released them, raising his hand up to wipe the dampness of his cheek. "That stunt you guys pulled was just so amazingly stupid, dangerous and just…there are no words to describe it; but I do know that I'm proud to call you my teammates."

Rather that seeming touched by Rei's honest statement, Takao's brows furrowed and he gave Rei a dirty look. "You mean that you weren't proud to be our teammate before, huh? Is that what you're trying to say, Rei?"

Rei laughed. "You know what I mean."

"No, I don't. Enlighten me."

"Shouldn't we contact someone right about now?" Max said, pointedly ignoring Rei and Takao's ongoing debate. "I mean, not that it wasn't fun, but I doubt that Balkov or any of his goons are going to take it lightly that we totally kicked their asses."

"I agree with Max," said Kyoujo from where was crouching, picking up the broken pieces of what used to be his faithful laptop.

"You call the old man," came Boris' reply, attracting the attention of the four boys, "We'll go and look for Kai."

Rei eyes immediately snapped over to the now empty stop where Kai had been previously only to find him and Yuriy gone. "Wha--where did he go?"

"If we knew that, then we wouldn't need to go out and look for him, would we?" Boris replied cynically, walking over to the now open veranda and looking at footsteps imprinted into the blanket of snow that covered the floor. "Looks like he jumped off here," he motioned to the spot on the rail where the snow had been swiped off.

"I'll come with you," Rei suggested, walking up to Boris' left and eyeing the spot he was pointing to intently.

Boris scoffed. "I don't think--"

"I may not be as used to the cold as you are, but I'm one of the more agile persons here. And we'll cover more ground between the both of us. Sergei can keep an eye on Balkov lest he tries something when we're not here and Ivan can go with Takao and Max to look for Daitenji-kaichou."

Boris seemed to be considering his words, but Rei wasn't finished.

"Besides, Kai is as much a friend to us as he is to you."

No one said anything after that. Boris merely motioned for them to start their search and with a nod in the direction of his teammates, leaped over the frozen, metal rail and landed in a crouch on the street below.

"We'll leave the rest to you," Rei said before following Boris' lead and they both disappeared into the dark alley.

- - - - -

Kai wondered aimlessly through the cold streets, following wherever his feet led him. In his arms, cradled gently against his chest, was Yuriy; his head lay unmoving on Kai's shoulder and his arms folded over his stomach.

Kai didn't exactly remember how he came to be where he was, walking the streets without a cause or destination, with the body of his childhood friend clutched possessively in his muscular arms. He vaguely remembered when Takao made his entrance, but everything after that became a blur. He could feel his body moving to its own accord, getting to his feet as Takao and Max called out their sacred beasts and leaving the room through the entrance to the veranda. No one noticed his departure, and he was glad for that. He didn't really want to be in the company of anyone other than Yuriy.

"Yuriy," he whispered softly, his breath coming out as puffs in the freezing cold air. He ignored the looks people gave him, their curiosity apparent as to why someone would venture out into the cold clad in a thin black tee-shirt, pants and shoes. Kai didn't care for other people's curiosity; he neither felt nor acknowledged the cold. His body was numb even without the chilly air blowing over him. He knew that Yuriy did not care for the cold either; he didn't before, and Kai doubted he did now. Feeling the cold skin beneath his fingers as the brushed over the uncovered part of Yuriy's arms chilled him like no snow storm ever could.

Kai was a master of fire; flames eternally burned within him just like Yuriy was the master of ice. Their bodies had been thought to adapt to the extreme temperatures. Kai's skin didn't burn and his blood didn't boil when the flames consumed him just as Yuriy's temperature remained the same no matter how cold the weather was out. Fire and ice were their elements and Kai thought it proper that Yuriy be one with his.

The wind whistled and the snow continued to rain in, people rushed in the steps, eager to escape the biting cold. Kai paid no heed to their rush. Kai ignored their looks. The only sound that registered in his mind was the echo of emptiness and the sudden, distant howling that resounded in his ear.

His head snapped up immediately, blood-red eyes scanning the area for the source but he found nothing. Deep inside, he knew the search would have been futile anyway. The spirit of Wolborgs' could not been seen by anyone other than his masters. He walked on anyway, following the dimming howl as it slowly disappeared into the distance. Kai knew that he was being called in Yuriy's stead; this time, he would not let his best friend down.

**End Part Seventeen.**

**

* * *

**

Let's just believe that they're occupying the room on the second floor.


End file.
